Soul Mates
by salsa3344
Summary: What I think should have happened after the season 2 finale. An Emaya Story. Emily visits a potential college choice on the West Coast which leads to love, want, desire, longing, romance, her soul mate, a psycho, the boat house, a hospital and you'll just have to read it to find out the rest...
1. Senior Year and the West Coast

**"Soul Mates"**

**_Rated T._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Chapter 1: Senior Year and the West Coast**

_It has been sixth months since Maya died and I need to move on. I had to move on. I missed Maya so much but that isn't going to bring her back to me. Nothing is going to bring her back to me. My friends are here for me but it isn't the same. I want Maya so, so badly. And then there is Paige McCullers. Yeah she fills a void I so desperately need, a warm body. She listens to every word I say like I'm some kind of royalty. She is there for me and she loves me. I'm not sure I could ever love anyone the way I love, loved Maya but I'm trying. We're on the swim team together, we go out to eat together, we study together and we fall asleep together. It's different than it was with Maya it's not bad different, it's just different. I mean, I care about her, I think I love her but I'm not __**in**__ love with her. _

I am sitting in the courtyard of Rosewood High when Paige finds me and says, "Hey Em, I was wondering if you were gonna stay at my house this weekend. You know since my parents are away at my dad's conference."

"Oh I totally forgot about that. I'm actually not gonna be around. I'm flying to the west coast to visit one of the colleges I applied to. They offered me a full swim scholarship so I'm checking it out to see if we're a good fit," I explain.

"Wait, you're looking at colleges on the west coast? When did this happen? I thought you had your heart set on Danby," questions Paige.

"I do, I did, but this is a really great University and it's a full scholarship. I thought it might be a nice change of pace," I continue.

"But...what about us? If you go away to college on the west coast, we'll never see each other. How is that supposed to work?" demands Paige.

"Look, I don't even know if I'm going there. And if we were meant to be then we were meant to be. Me being on the west coast isn't going to change that," I shot back.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just surprised. I kinda thought we had figured this all out already. You know, being near each other so we can still be together," Paige sadly replies.

"Regardless of where I go, I kinda thought it wouldn't be an issue. I'm not sure what you're afraid of, but I honestly thought distance wouldn't matter," I offer.

"You're right, I'm sorry, you haven't even decided yet and here I am reading into things. I think we can make this work. And I hope the west coast is everything you dreamed it would be," melts Paige.

"Thanks, I'm glad you understand. It's about the swimming while I'm away from you and that's all," I smile.

_I stand up to get ready to go to my next class at which time Paige hugs me and then kisses me chastely on the lips. It feels kind of strange. It feels like I am saying goodbye…_

**_The West Coast… _**

_So I'm off to the west coast to visit one of the colleges that offered me a full swim scholarship. I'm really excited but I'm not sure if I'm west coast material. And more importantly, I most likely won't be able to go back home to Rosewood until Christmas; will I be okay with that? _

_Since the semester is currently in session, the possible incoming freshman, like me, can't stay at the dorms on campus._ _ So, we are shipped off campus to what I figure would be like a Comfort Inn but to my surprise..._

_"_Wow, you have got to be kidding me!" I exclaim_. _

_I am looking at the Hilton Suites Hotel. I gather my belongings and head to the concierge to find out my room number. I enter the elevator and press the tenth floor. When the doors open, I walk down the hallway to room 1017. I swipe my key card and open the door. The room is spectacular, even more spectacular than you could possibly imagine! There are two double beds with crisp white sheets and a beautiful woven bed spread. Next to one of the dressers, I notice two suitcases. These must be my roommate's things. I wonder what she's like. As I start to unpack, I notice the luggage tags and decide to take a peak. Catherine Janes. Catherine Janes, I wonder if she's as pretty as her name. Whoa wait a minute Em, what are you thinking, you have a girlfriend at home!_

_I meet up with my senior advisor, Elizabeth for my orientation. We finish our tour of the campus at the infamous natatorium. It is absolutely beautiful. _

"This is where the swim team practices and hosts its meets. And as you can see some of the new recruits are already getting their feet wet," mentions Elizabeth.

_As she was telling me some of the history of this amazing facility, my attention is averted. One of the recruits rises out of the pool, glistening, as the water just beads off of her body. Her long dark hair falls out of her swim cap as she flips her head from side to side. I'm not the only one who notices her. Everyone at the pool stops to stare, you couldn't help it! She is just so intoxicating, even though I could only see her backside. But what a backside! Oh my gosh Emily, get a hold of yourself! _

Elizabeth catches where my eyes are transfixed and says, "Oh, I see you too are mesmerized by the beautiful new recruit, Catherine Janes."

"What did you say?" as I snap out of my thoughts.

"Everyone is captivated by Catherine. You don't have to be gay to want that piece of ass!" exclaims Elizabeth.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that!" I retort.

_But oh my, she is so right! And oh my god, she is my roommate! I turn to look at Elizabeth as she mentions that we should go to the cafeteria for lunch but all I want to do is see the rest of Catherine Janes. But when I look up to spy more of this beautiful creature, she is gone. Oh well, I guess I will meet the rest of her later today, in our hotel room. Suddenly, I'm feeling kind of nervous yet really excited. Snap out of it Fields, she's a possible new teammate of yours and __**you**__ have a girlfriend!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Who Is Catherine Janes?

**"****Soul Mates****" **

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Who is Catherine Janes?**

_I turn to look at Elizabeth as she mentions that we should go to the cafeteria for lunch but all I want to do is see the rest of Catherine Janes. But when I look up to spy more of this beautiful creature, she is gone. Oh well, I guess I will meet the rest of her later today, in our hotel room. Suddenly, I'm feeling kind of nervous yet really excited. Snap out of it Fields, she's a possible new teammate of yours and __you__ have a girlfriend!_

**_At the Hotel…_**

_So I make my way back to our hotel room thinking about Catherine Janes, her tight body, her long sexy hair, her…SNAP OUT OF IT! I haven't felt alive like this since, since…I take a deep breath I slide my key card to open the door. The green light goes on and I push the door open._

"Hello," I call out but no one answers.

_Damn, she isn't here. I feel disappointed but why? I don't even know her and I only saw her backside, oh that backside. I know what I need, a shower; a really cold shower. _

_As I'm finishing up, I hear the door to our room open. Oh my god, she's here! Relax Fields, just relax. Suddenly there's a knock on the bathroom door and it opens slightly_.

"Hey in there, do you mind if I come in and brush my teeth?" she asks with this sweet yet really sexy voice.

"Sure, no problem!" I say a little too enthusiastically.

_As she makes her way into the bathroom, it is too steamy for me to get a good look at her front side. I can barely contain myself. I want so badly to pull back the shower curtain and give her a show of water beading down my glistening body. What the hell Emily!_

"Thanks for letting me intrude upon your shower. That was really sweet. I look forward to meeting…the rest of you when you're done. I'm Catherine by the way," she says with the silkiest, sexiest purr; a kind of familiar purr.

"I look forward to meeting the rest of you too!" I say with way too much excitement in my voice. _Oh my god, what is wrong with me!_

_I dry off and wrap a towel around me. Oh no! My clothes are in there, with her! Get it together, you've been in locker rooms with girls you were attracted to, this is no different. I walk into the room and I spy Catherine laying on her bed with once again her backside to me flipping through a magazine. I grab my clothes trying frantically to put them on but I'm all thumbs. I slip on my boy shorts under my towel and as I'm trying to lower the towel to my waist to put on my bra, my towel falls to the floor. I stand there frozen. _

_"_Here, let me help you," Catherine whispers behind me.

_Her hands so delicately slide across my back as she clasps my bra for me._

"There."

_That's all she says and it feels so soothing. She sits back down on her bed as I put on my jeans and a tee shirt. I shake out my hair and take a deep breath letting it out as I turn around._

"Hi, I'm Emily Fields," I say as I lift my head up to finally see **the** Catherine Janes.

_She stands as my eyes follow up her tight calves, to her toned thighs, to her trim waist, to her fit abs, to her full breasts, to her slender neck, to her sexy sexy mouth, to her beautiful brown eyes_…

"No it can't be! You're supposed to be…dead!" I scream as I stumble backwards_. _

_She leaps from next to her bed and catches me, looking into my eyes, tears flowing down both of our faces. We fall to our knees and she kisses me. She kisses me so hard on the lips and I kiss her back. I throw my arms around her neck not wanting the kiss to end. She wraps her arms so tightly around me as our lips part ever so slightly so she can whisper_, "Emily."

I look into her eyes and ask, "Why, how, I don't understand."

She kisses my lips gently, "Shhh. I'll explain everything. After…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Reunited

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

_We fall to our knees and she kisses me. She kisses me so hard on the lips and I kiss her back. I throw my arms around her neck not wanting the kiss to end. She wraps her arms so tightly around me as our lips part ever so slightly so she can whisper, _

"Emily."

I look into her eyes and ask, "Why, how, I don't understand."

She kisses my lips gently, "Shhh. I'll explain everything. After…"

_Maya, it really is Maya. I can't even comprehend what is happening. _

"Am I dreaming?"I say out loud as I'm looking into those beautiful sexy brown eyes of my one and only true love.

Maya lays her naked body over mine and with a low, raspy tone says, "No, you're not dreaming. I'm here. I'm real. And I love you so, so much."

_She captures my lips with hers before I can respond. Oh those amazing full lips. Her tongue enters my mouth, gliding alongside my own. Our mouths open fully to taste what has been missing for oh so long. Mmmm her gorgeous sexy naked body feels so good pressed against me. We are one; in sync and in love. _

_ Maya kisses down my neck slowly to my chest where she seductively consumes my left breast. Her mouth is surrounding me, devouring me; her tongue tracing around my firm nipple, licking, sucking and biting me into ecstasy. Oh how I missed this intoxicating feeling. Maya continues on to explore my other breast, satisfying me beyond my imagination. She kisses ever so lightly down my abdomen, using her tongue so effortlessly to sensualize every nip, bite and taste. This is what I have been missing for far too long and what I've been yearning for. Oh, how I love this girl beyond anyone or anything I have ever loved before. Maya makes her way down, down, down to where I need her most; her tongue ravaging my sex. She presses deep inside of me, pleasuring my very existence; in and out, faster, slower oh so stimulating. Maya takes her fingers, gliding them into me; I tighten around her, savoring every single moment until I can no longer hold out. I release myself onto her as she pleasures in consuming every drop of me. Tears form in my eyes as I moan seductively, my back arched; this, this feeling is what I have been without for so long and I don't ever want to give this feeling up, never again! God I love this girl. Maya rises up to press her lips against mine, lovingly, longingly, alluringly. Her tongue finds mine, gliding, stroking and exploring every realm of possibility. _

_I don't ever want this sensation to end. I need more, I crave more. We wrap our arms around each other; kissing with so much force, so much passion, so much desire. Maya on top of me, me on top of Maya; I need this so much, I won't let this end, not yet. I drape myself over Maya, forcing her mouth open wider with mine. Slipping my tongue into her ever wanting mouth; we press our naked bodies firmly against each other. I move down her neck, pulling and tugging until I leave my mark. I just can't get enough, I need so much more. Trailing down her chest, I flick her hardened nipples with my unfaltering tongue. Devouring her down to that place where she needs me most. As I am massaging her clit with my tongue, I enter her with my fingers, massaging her deeply, vigorously; wanting and waiting for her to give herself to me. Maya loses herself, calling out my name as she lets go. I taste her, all of her. I bring myself to her lips, kissing her, mouths open, tongues colliding. We separate for just a minute to catch our breaths and during this moment we look deeply, lovingly into each other's eyes, wondering how we could have been kept apart for so long. _

"I love you Emily, so, so much. I have missed you every day since I had to walk away. Not a moment went by that I didn't think about you, us. I need you more than I ever thought that I would or ever could. I had to leave to keep you safe and right now at this moment all I want to do is hold you in my arms and never let you go. Can we please do that, just for tonight?" pleads Maya.

_I wanted answers but I needed Maya more_.

"Yeah, I want and need that too. I love you Maya. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. Hold me, just hold me as tight as you can and I promise I will be here for you tomorrow and forever," I cry.

_We lie there in each other's arms, pressed tightly against one another, my head cradled in her shoulder, our hearts beating together as one. Oh how I love this girl with my whole body, mind and soul. Maya, Maya truly is my soul mate forever and for always…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**


	4. The Next Morning

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: The Next Morning**

_We lie there in each other's arms, pressed tightly against one another, my head cradled in her shoulder, our hearts beating together as one. Oh how I love this girl with my whole body, mind and soul. Maya, Maya truly is my soul mate forever and for always…_

**_The next morning…_**

_The next morning, I wake up exactly where I fell asleep, wrapped in the arms of my soul mate, Maya St. Germain. I can feel the steadiness of her breathing as my head lies on her chest. Mmmm, I am not ready to get up so I snuggle as close as I can to my beautiful, beautiful Maya. She feels me stir and kisses the top of my head, the side of my face, my always wanting mouth. I'm still reeling from Maya's touch, god she knows just how and where I need her most. The kiss deepens as Maya places her body on top of me. I look into those sexy brown eyes and know that I will do whatever she wants, I can't resist her. _

"Hey, are you okay?" Maya asks as she looks seductively into my eyes.

"MmmHmmmm," isall I can manage. As I continue to gaze into those amazing eyes, "You are everything to me. I, I can't imagine my life without you ever again."

_Tears begin to stream down my face as Maya looks into my eyes and does the unexpected. She kisses each one just as tenderly as the first. Softly, tenderly and then she places a gentle kiss on my lips_.

"It's okay if you just want to lie here," she says so lovingly.

_But I want her so badly, I want. I want. I want my Maya. I want my soul mate. I kiss her so passionately that I think I surprise her. But Maya, oh Maya, she knows what I need and I can barely breathe. She glides her tongue so delicately across my lower lip and I encourage her to enter my ever waiting mouth. She explores, she finds, she makes me…mmmmm. She places my lower lip between her perfectly white, straight teeth. I moan…oh my god how she makes me wet. She continues her slow, sexy, seductive exploration of my neck, my chest, my breasts, my nipples, my ribcage, my abs, my my… _

"Ohhh, please Maya, please. I can't take it anymore. Please!"

_She licks all the way down_.

"Maya!"

_She spreads my folds to expose my glistening center. She smiles seductively as she massages my clit just before she slams her mouth onto me. Oh God! I am going to lose it! She is licking, sucking, fucking me into ecstasy! Maya knows what she's done to me and slithers herself into me; fingers moving, hips thrusting. I, I can't hold on any longer...another orgasm and another! Only Maya can do this to me, only Maya has ever been able to do this to me. I collapse. Maya hovers over me, watching my labored breathing. I look deeply into her eyes as she dives in for a kiss. Open mouths, tongues colliding, lips smacking. _

_"_Mmmmm. You are my everything," I manage.

She continues to kiss me firmly on the lips, my cheek and my earlobe as she whispers,"You are my life."

_She remains on her side. Our breathing is rapid, our hearts are thumping, our centers are throbbing. She tightens her arms around me and I fall peacefully back to sleep. We were in such a deep sleep, we didn't hear the knock on the door or the key card slip in and out or the door swing open._

"Emily, I called my dad and convinced him to let me check…Oh my god, Emily and MMMaya?" Paige stammers.

_There I lay with Maya, the two of us naked, wrapped in each other's arms as my girlfriend looks on. _

"Paige, wh what are you doing here?" I say disbelievingly.

"I thought I would surprise you," Paige cries angrily with tears streaming down her face.

"Surprise," smirks Maya as she pulls my naked body closer to hers and pulls a sheet over us.

"I, I thought you loved me. I, I thought we were gonna make this work," drivels Paige.

"I do, I do love you or at least I thought I did. Paige, I'm sorry but it's not you. It's me. I was never over Maya and I think you know that," I explain sitting up with the sheet over me.

"Paige, I think you should go. Emily is exactly where she wants to be…in the arms of her one and only true love, her soul mate," affirms Maya.

"No! This isn't happening; you're supposed to be dead! I saw you die!" admits Paige.

"What?! What do you mean you saw her die? And you kept this from me?" I demand as I get out of bed and grab a robe to put on.

_Paige backs up. She tries to leave but I stop her. Maya rises off the bed, puts on her robe and stands by my side; the two of us demanding answers._

"Nothing I don't know what I'm saying," clamors Paige.

"Oh I think you know exactly what you're saying. And I think you're the one who killed me!" reveals Maya seething.

"I'm confused. I don't get what's happening!" I scream, running my fingers through my hair.

"Emily, I told you that I was going to explain everything to you this morning but I wasn't anticipating the arrival of the girl who tried to drown you!" remarks Maya infuriatingly.

"Maya please tell me," I plead.

"Emily, I had a twin sister who was admitted into Radley Sanitarium for depression. That's why my family moved us to the East Coast; so that she could get the best care possible and so that we could be near her. On that day, I was already gone when she was given a day pass (that she earned after a positive evaluation) to be with my family. I had decided to run away but ended up staying at Noel's cabin to clear my head. I couldn't leave you Emily I had to go back to you. But my sister beat me to it. She wanted to go to you and tell you to give me a chance to figure things out. She knew that I would come back to you; your twin always knows what you're thinking. She was right. So she got a taxi to your house and tried to call you from my cell phone that I left in my room. My sister was killed trying to fix us Emily! And I think we all know who killed her, don't we Paigey!" Maya accuses with fists clenched and anger darting from her eyes.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill you, her; I only meant to scare you! But my anger got the better of me and I held that pipe against her throat for a second too long. She collapsed. I got scared and I ran," admits Paige as she crumbles to the floor_. _

_I am staring at Paige in disbelief as I continue to listen to Maya's story_.

"Emily, the police found my cell phone with all these texts on it from 'A'. There were threats about staying away from you. That's why I initially stayed away but then I thought, 'what am I doing?' Emily and I can work this out together. But when my sister ended up dead, the police convinced my parents to let everyone believe it was me who was killed. No one knew about my twin sister so it all made sense. My parents could not be happier to get out of Rosewood and start their lives over with me safe and alive. The police told me that you were also receiving threatening texts from 'A' and that they stopped once 'A' thought I was dead. I had to stay away to keep you safe! We changed our last name to Janes and I took your middle name, Catherine as my new identity. I was a descent swimmer when we were together so I thought, 'why not train to be a great swimmer.' No one would suspect cuz it's so not like me to do anything physical like that. Emily, I'm so sorry I stayed away but I hope you know that I felt like I didn't have a choice. I had to keep you safe," explains Maya wearily. "And as for you, Paige, you killed my sister and you won't get away with it any longer!" promises Maya.

"I need to think. I need to think."

_And then everything went black..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The Initial Plan

**Thank you so much for your patience. **

**I hope you like it!**

**And Happy New Year!**

**_Chapter 5: The Initial Plan_**

**_And then everything went black…_**

**EPOV**

_I am standing in a field wearing a long white sleeveless flowing dress; the wind is blowing softly causing my dress to move freely in the breeze. There are beautiful flowers everywhere; the birds are singing; the sun is shining. I twirl around, savoring every second of this incredible feeling. As I turn, I see someone in the distance. This person starts to walk towards me; I'm not scared, I'm actually feeling intrigued because I feel like I already know this person. I can tell this person is a girl. She is wearing white too, a white loosely fitting top, white pants cuffed at her ankles and she is barefoot just like me. I am drawn to her; to her long straight hair, to her cinnamon complexion and to the most beautiful bright smile I have ever seen! Our pace quickens as we walk towards each other. She stands before me. It can't be! It's her! It's Maya! My beautiful, beautiful Maya! My soul mate! I am paralyzed as she slowly approaches me. Her smile widens as she reaches with an outstretched hand…_

_'Nooooooo!' It happened so fast, her once white clothing is now soaked in red; her smile fades; she looks into my eyes for the last time before they close for good; she collapses. I scream her name over and over again. Tears are running down my face as I hold my one and only true love, my soul mate against me. I am leaning over her lifeless body. My beloved Maya, 'No, no this can't be happening, not again! Nooooo!' _

_The sun hides behind a cloud as a dark figure approaches in the shadows. As I'm holding onto my dear sweet Maya, the dark figure stands over me and raises both arms to remove the black hoodie… _

_'Paige!' _

**MPOV**

Emily leaps up from my arms, sweat dripping down her body as she calls out, "Maya! Maya!"

_I pull her into me, holding her as tightly as I can._

"I'm here baby, I'm here. Everything is going to be just fine. I'm here."

_I rock her in my arms until I can bring her back to me; she is trembling. _

"I've got you baby, I swear I've got you and I'm never letting you go."

_Emily looks up at me and sees me, she finally sees me. Her tears begin to fade as she looks into my eyes with such love and commitment that I smile and assure her once again that I'm with her, I love her and I will always be there for her. _

_She regains her composure and looks around the room. _

"She's gone! Where is she?" Emily demands.

"She's taking a shower so we have a little time to talk this out. Can you handle that?"

"Me? Can you?"

"Yeah, I think I know what we have to do."

_Emily sits up and wraps her arms around her bent knees. I sit on the bed next to her with one leg bent and the other hanging off the side of the bed._

"Tell me. What do we have to do?"

"I thought about this all last night. How are we going to be together and what are we going to do about Paige?"

"And?"

"Well, I took her cell phone while she was sleeping on the other bed. Em, she has something to do with 'A'."

"'A'? What?"

"From what I could gather based on the texts; 'A' sent Paige to your house that night to talk to you and I think 'A' knew that I was on my way to your house to see you. Then my sister shows up instead of you and she panics."

"So, you think 'A' got into Paige's head and made her do that?"

"I think 'A' wanted me dead and she wanted Paige to do it. I think Paige has hated me for a long time and 'A' knew this. I think Paige's rage took over and I think 'A' was counting on it. That's not all, I think 'A' wants you to be with Paige but I don't know why."

_Emily jumps off the bed and starts yelling._

"Maya, we have a killer in our bathroom!"

"A killer or a coward?"

"Both!"

"Emily, I need to talk to Paige. Alone."

"No effing way! So she can kill again! Or so you can get your revenge on her! No effing way!"

"Emily, I promise I won't hurt her although she would deserve it. Anyway who do you think she's more afraid of, me or 'A', she won't hurt me. Emily I know this isn't what you want to hear but we need Paige now more than ever."

"What do you mean, we need her?"

"Emily, only you, the police, my parents and now Paige know that I am alive. And only Paige knows that you know that I'm alive. 'A' doesn't know I'm alive and 'A' doesn't know that you know I'm alive."

"So?"

"So, we have to make sure that 'A' doesn't find out and we need Paige to do it."

"How?"

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but you have to go back to Rosewood with her tomorrow."

"What?! Are you effing out of your mind!"

_I stand up and grab hold of Emily's arms forcing her to look at me and demanding that she listen to me._

"Do you have any idea how much it pains me to say that?! But the only way you and I can be together is if 'A' thinks that you and Paige are still a couple and that I'm still dead. As long as 'A' thinks it; you'll be safe and I'll be safe and then we can come up with a foolproof plan to be with each other forever."

_Just the thought of Paige McCullers holding hands with my soul mate fills me with such rage that I start to shake. I release Emily's arms as I start to feel the fury building up inside of me. _

"We have to do this for us! It has to be this way!"

"This is stupid! This is crazy!"

"Yes it is but it's also the only way and I think you know that."

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

"I don't like it either, Em. But you have to forget what you know about Paige because you have to go back to Rosewood with her. Ugh! Every time I say it, it sounds so fucked up! But it's our only chance at a happy rest of our lives together."

"Maya..."

_Emily is cut off._

"I know this is hard to digest but I know what it was like not being able to be with you."

_Emily is infuriated by what I just said._

"You don't know what it was like! You don't know what I went through! You knew that I was safe! You knew that I was alive! I didn't know you were safe! I thought you were dead!"

"Em, I'm sorry."

"What I went through; grieving you again and again and again. My heart broke for you a million times over. I'd cry myself to sleep and then wake up knowing I would never see you again! So don't you dare tell me that you know what I was going through! And now you're asking me to let you leave me again?! I don't know that I can do that."

_Emily stands there practically out of breath as her emotions have finally taken their toll on her. As I approach her she dives into my arms holding on to me for dear life. I hold her so close to me; I don't want to let her go. I kiss the top of her head, her cheek and her nose; then as she looks into my eyes we bring our lips together; kissing with such passion and love and hope. We pull away from each other so Emily can rest her head against my shoulder. _

"You have to Emily you have to do that for us. We need Paige to throw 'A' off her game. If 'A' continues to think I'm still dead then that's the best chance we have of being together forever!"

_Emily looks up at me as a slight smile starts to form on her face until I remind her of what she has to do in Rosewood._

"But you have to be able to convince everyone that nothing's changed. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for us?"

_Her face is smeared with tears and she says something I'm not expecting. _

"I need to talk to Paige alone too."

"I don't know about that Emily. We need her but…"

"I know. I know. I heard you, I get it. But I need to talk to her. I need to know what happened."

"Emily, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You just said she's a coward, she won't hurt me."

"I know Em, but…"

"Maya, it's all so confusing, if you want me to do this then I need to be able to find some shred of decency in her. I need to do this for us."

_I wrap Emily in my arms to show her that I understand and that I love her._

"I get it. I get it baby. I think you should talk. But I get to talk to her first. And right now you need to get your stuff together so you can jump in the shower when she gets out."

"Why do you need to talk to her first?"

"I want to make sure she knows her place. I want to make sure you will be safe when you talk to her. I want to make sure that you will be safe in Rosewood with her."

_Just then Paige emerges from the bathroom showered and changed. _

"Emily you need to go now so I can go over things with Paige," instructs Maya.

"Go over what?" demands Paige.

"Emily, I'll handle this, just go please."

_Paige pleads with Emily._

"You can't leave me alone with her!"

_With that, Emily enters the bathroom and shuts the door. The sound of the shower is heard as I fill Paige in on the plan that Emily and I talked about; to keep Emily safe._

"Listen up Paigey, I went through your cell phone while you were asleep. I know all about your involvement with 'A'."

_Paige looks at me with a 'how dare you go through my stuff look'. _

"So help me god if you so much as try to do anything but hold her hand, you're not going to need to be concerned about 'A' because I will find you and I will deal with you myself! Understand. You killed my sister, I won't ever forget that. But right now, we need your cooperation more than we need you in prison."

_Paige knows I just saved her ass. She'll behave. And I remind her that if 'A' finds out that she didn't really kill me then her life will be in danger too!_

"Fine, I will keep her safe and she will be safe with me in Rosewood."

_I start to dig a little bit to see if I can get a better sense of this girl. _

"I'm troubled by you Paige. You've had a big ass girl crush on Emily for a long time."

"Since middle school."

"What?! That's just fucked up!"

_Paige cowers by the night table fearing the fury in my tone more than the fury in my fists._

"You've been obsessing about her since middle school?! Jesus, Paige, your obsession got my sister killed! Are you getting it yet? Emily doesn't love you and she never will!"

"I know that now."

"If you're lying to me right now and I find out that you're still obsessing about Emily, I will be in Rosewood so fast to beat your ass that you won't even know what hit you! Got it!"

"Yeah, I got it."

_I can't believe I have to trust this girl with my baby. She would never hurt Emily, would she? No, no something else is going on here. Why didn't 'A' just kill me herself? Why did 'A' have Paige do her dirty work for her? And why does 'A' want Emily with Paige?_

_Emily walks into silence as she leaves the bathroom; I get my stuff and walk over to her. _

"Don't worry. I'm just behind that door if you need me."

"I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

_Before I leave the room, I kiss Emily sweetly on the lips as Paige looks on. _

**Narrated POV**

_In the meantime, Emily paces the floor as Paige sits on the bed with her head down waiting for what seems like forever for Emily to say something. Emily sits on the bed across from Paige and simply asks…_

"Who are you?"

_Paige is surprised by this question. She lifts her head up looking at Emily quizzically. _

"I'm Paige. I'm your best friend. I'm the one who was there for you." 

"You were there for me? But all that time you thought you killed the girl that I love more than anything in this world and you pretended that you knew nothing! You aren't the person that I thought you were Paige."

"But Emily I am!"

"You tell me Paige how I'm supposed to trust you. You tell me how I'm supposed to let you hold my hand in public. You tell me how I'm supposed to look at you and not get sick to my stomach! You tell me how we're supposed to fake this!"

"Emily I care about you so much. I didn't realize how much I cared until that night. I would've done anything for you. I never expected it to end that way."

_Exhaustion and regret appear on Paige's face as she relives what she did._

"I didn't want to kill Maya, her sister. I never wanted that! It was a crime of passion, Emily. I love you. What I did to Maya's sister shows you how much I love you. I know that sounds so ridiculous and crazy but it's true. I never meant to kill anyone. If I could take it back I would! Do you really think that I'm capable of taking the life of another human being?"

"Paige, who the hell knows what you would do to Maya!"

"Yeah, you're right I don't like Maya, you could even say I hate her but not enough to kill her. It was an accident Emily! It should never have happened. I mean, there just happens to be a pipe in your yard on that particular night; a weapon within my grasp? I think 'A' knew that Maya was going to show up at your house. I think I was set up. 'A' knew how clouded my judgment would get when I saw Maya. And 'A' was right; I was seething with rage when I saw who I thought was Maya. I saw her and I hurt her; I took her life. That's not me Emily and I know you know that. That's not me!"

_Emily ponders this. Even Maya thinks she might have been set up._

"Emily, ask yourself this question, why did 'A' want Maya dead and why did she want me to do it?"

_Emily is taken aback by what she just said. She just suddenly realizes that Maya can't ever come back to Rosewood. It's too dangerous!_

"I'll go along with this plan of yours and Maya's. I'll prove to you I'm not a monster and that I really do want you to be happy. I see that the only way you're going to be happy is if you know that your life will be with Maya; that your future is with Maya living happily ever after."

_This is the shred of decency Emily was hoping to find._

"I'm glad you finally understand that."

"Not only did I lose your friendship, I lost any love you may have had for me in your heart. I'll do what you want. I'll do what you want, Emily, to prove to you that I'm really not that dark person. You don't have to worry about anything. 'A' isn't going to find out from me. I promise you that. "

"Good. Because no one, not you, not 'A', not anyone is going to keep me and Maya apart. We will be together. And we will be together forever. There is no one I want more than Maya St. Germain. And as long as you understand that I can go back to Rosewood with you. I will pretend that nothing's changed. But you need to remember; you always have to remember that my heart belongs to Maya and only Maya."

_Paige lets out a deep sigh and responds..._

"Your heart belongs to Maya."

**Emily and Maya are spending the rest of the day together. And it will be their last night with each other for a while. How will they say goodbye? Can they trust Paige or does Paige have everyone fooled? Will 'A' find out who Catherine Janes really is?**

**Stay tuned….**


	6. Nothing's Real But Love

**"Soul Mates"**

**I was going to give you something else to do on Tuesday night other than watch Emily with she who shall not be named but I decided to not make you wait any longer. **

**Chapter 6: "Nothing's Real But Love"**

_Emily and Maya leave Paige at the hotel so they can spend time alone with each other at Maya's. _

_Emily and Maya arrive at Maya's house on the beach. They walk through the sliding glass doors to the patio._

"Maya, this is amazing! It's absolutely beautiful!"

"It would be more beautiful if you could stay here with me forever."

_They hug each other tightly, gently pressing their foreheads together taking in the moment with eyes closed; their chests rising and falling slowly in rhythm with each other._

"Hey, I'm really enjoying this quiet moment right now but let's go for a swim."

"Where are your parents?"

"They have a concert tonight in the city so they won't be home 'til tomorrow."

"So, we get the whole house to ourselves?"

"Yeah, and hopefully one day we really will have it all to ourselves."

_They kiss softly. They look into each other's eyes. They kiss softly again. _

"Come on Emily, I want to see you in a bikini. You did bring one didn't you?"

"Yes. Are you wearing one too?

"Of course! I only wear a one piece for our swim meets."

"I still can't believe you're a competitive swimmer. It's kinda hot."

"Oh baby, it's not kinda, it is!"

_They both share a laugh and head off to Maya's room with bags in hand. They change into their suits and meet downstairs._

"Come on Emily! What's taking so long?"

_She descends the staircase in her very small white bikini. Maya can't help but be mesmerized by her breasts spilling out of her bikini top. As she steps closer, Maya sneaks a peak at her behind too which is just waiting for her hand to rub up against the flesh squeezing out of her bottoms! _

"Damn, now that's what I call a swim suit!"

_Emily blushes as she makes her way to Maya. She eye sexes her in her barely there black bikini as her lips begin to part and her breathing begins to quicken. _

"So, you like what you see."

"You have no idea."

"Oh I have an idea."

_Just as Emily is about to crash her lips onto Maya's, Maya opens the sliding glass door and steps onto the patio. Emily follows a bit disappointed but at least she gets to see Maya's backside. 'Oh that backside!' remembers Emily._

"So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"First one to the ocean wins."

"Wins what?"

"Whatever she wants."

_Emily's breathing more rapidly._

"Ready set go!"

_And suddenly she's off, leaving Emily all hot and bothered._

"Hey that's not fair, you cheated!"

_Emily runs after Maya diving into the ocean after her. She catches up to her. They are treading water just about two feet away from each other._

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe someone doesn't play by the rules."

"But isn't that what you love about me?" She asks in that flirty head tilted to the side way of hers.

_Emily splashes water at Maya. They get into a splash fight and end up getting their arms and legs all tangled up with each other. They stop. Breathing heavily, they find each other's mouths; kissing recklessly with full abandon. Only the weight of their bodies dragging them underwater stops their animalistic desire for one another. Maya swims away, leaving Emily high and dry; she is first to exit the ocean. She sits down on the sandy beach with her arms behind her propping her up. Her knees are bent; her legs are parted as she watches Emily with lust filled eyes. _

_Emily walks out of the ocean; her long wet hair tossed from side to side, hips sashaying like a James Bond girl with only one motive in mind, to seduce her lover. Maya's mouth parts open, her tongue glides across her top row of teeth, letting her girl know that she's hungry for her love. Emily stands before Maya who deliciously eye sexes her girl. Emily takes notice and steps over Maya's waist; she lowers herself, kneeling over her. She takes Maya's face with both hands tilting it upwards to her mouth, placing Maya's bottom lip between both of hers. They hold that kiss for a moment. They kiss again, the exact same way. Emily pulls away from Maya so they can look into each other's eyes. Lustful, yes but there's a lot more emotion going on here. They both tilt their heads in opposite directions, kissing with mouths open, Emily's tongue enters first; Maya lets her. Emily grinds into Maya with a slow even rhythm causing their lips to move more fiercely. Maya can no longer support herself; she lets herself fall onto the sandy beach, pulling Emily, pressing her against her. Maya's hands roam all over Emily's silky wet body. She slides them down her backside to the top of Emily's bikini waistline. She doe_s_n't stop there as she slides them over her backside, taking that tight gorgeous ass in her hands, squeezing it rubbing it forcing it towards her, making Emily moan and grind harder. Maya rolls Emily onto her back so now she can explore her front side. She kisses her exposed breast, nibbling, burying it into her mouth. Just as Maya takes her hand to slip Emily's breast out of its security, a dog comes running up to them barking and barking. It startles them out of their euphoria. They pull away from each other in a daze. Maya falls onto the sand next to Emily looking into the blue sky, they start laughing. The dog's owner catches up and apologizes. The girls indicate that it's no big deal and the dog with its owner continues their walk down the beach_.

"Wow, I forgot where we were," laughs Maya.

"Me too!" agrees Emily.

_Maya turns on her side scanning Emily from top to bottom and back again. She places her hand on her stomach, moving her thumb back and forth causing Emily to shiver under her touch and her gaze. _

"Hey, let's go inside and clean up. I'll make us a nice dinner and then we can go for a romantic walk on the beach to watch the sunset."

"Mmmm. That sounds nice. I'd like that."

_Emily looks deeply into Maya's eyes and says,_

"Maya."

"Yeah baby."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too beautiful."

_They kiss sweetly before they get up to walk back to Maya's house._

_Maya has Emily shower and get ready in her parent's bathroom while she showers and gets ready in her own bathroom. Maya finishes first and heads downstairs. She is wearing khaki cargo pants rolled up to her mid calves and a white tank top with a white long sleeve button down shirt that she leaves unbuttoned with sleeves rolled up mid forearm. She is making chicken with a salad and vegetables. She sets the table on the patio, filling their glasses with ice water and lemon. As she is getting their dinner plates ready in the kitchen, Emily sneaks up behind her and slips her arms around her waist startling Maya. _

"Hey baby, I didn't even hear you."

_Emily kisses the side of Maya's neck and says,_

"That's because you were so focused on this amazing dinner. Who knew you were full of all these hidden talents!"

_Maya turns to Emily who is wearing white short shorts with a tight long sleeve low cut light blue top and a black push up bra that exemplifies her buxomness. She compliments her beauty as she slips her hand behind her neck bringing her ear close to her mouth so she can whisper seductively, _

"I have so many more talents that I can't wait to show you."

_Emily's breathing more rapidly as Maya places her lips on her earlobe gliding them to her mouth kissing her delicately yet meaningfully. Emily responds by pressing Maya up against the counter picking up the pace of their kiss. Maya slows her down by grabbing that thick mane of hers. Maya tries to talk as Emily continues to kiss down her neck._

"Hey, I've got this great dinner for us and I think we're going to need all the nourishment we can get if we plan on continuing this throughout the night."

_Emily stops kissing her with a sigh._

"You're right. I don't want to lose my energy while we're walking on the beach or doing other stuff."

"Hmmm. Other stuff. What could you possibly mean by that?"

_Maya flirts with a sly smile and that damn head tilt._

"Ha ha Maya," remarks Emily as she finally pulls away from her helping her bring their dinner plates to the patio.

"Hey, I'm teasing but I really do want to eat so we can go on that walk before the sun sets."

_Emily and Maya enjoy their dinner and the great conversation. They don't bring up the fact that this is their last time together for a while. They already know this. This day and this night are all about reconnecting and strengthening their love._

_The girls clean up and head out to the beach hand in hand. The sun is turning the sky pink and blue and orange. It's a beautiful site, one that keeps them silent, arms holding each other tightly as the waves crash up onto the beach. They are taking in this moment as well as each other. They look away from the scene displayed before them to peer into each other's eyes. They smile lovingly as their lips meet for a sweet yet passion filled kiss. The sun starts to dip towards the horizon as Maya and Emily make their way back to the house. Maya stops Emily between the sun setting and her house. She faces Emily looking into her eyes with all of her love, taking her hands in hers._

"Emily, I spent months away from you thinking that I was saving both you and me. But in reality, I yearned for you every second of the day. I put you through hell by making you think that I was dead. I just wanted you to be able to move on with your life free from danger."

"Maya…"

"No, Emily please let me finish. You were hurting so much and I caused that hurt. I don't ever want you to go through anything like that again. I know that we can't be together just yet but I want you to know that I plan on forever with you and only you."

_Tears start to fall from Emily's eyes as Maya continues expressing her love for her._

"Emily, I love you so much. I will never love another. And even though we're just shy of our eighteenth birthdays, I know that you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

_Maya doesn't take her eyes away from Emily. She gets down on one knee. She releases one of Emily's hands and reaches into her pocket to pull out a small object. Emily takes her free hand to cover the cry of surprise escaping from her mouth while trying to maintain control of the tears streaming down her face. As the sun is about to set, Maya says…_

"I love you so much I ache for you."

_Maya takes Emily's left hand and places the object at her fingertips and says,_

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_Emily is rendered speechless as Maya takes the object and slides it onto Emily's left ring finger and says…_

"Emily will you marry me?"

_Emily lets Maya complete the rings journey onto her finger before she shouts out so the whole world can hear her,_

"Yes, yes I will marry you! I love you so, so much! I ache for you too Maya!"

_The sun sets as Maya rises up kissing Emily with tears and a smile while wrapping her arms tightly around her body lifting her into the air and twirling her around! Emily's arms are wrapped tightly around Maya's neck as she pours her love into the kiss. Maya places Emily back on her feet as she looks into those beautiful brown eyes and says,_

"Let's go celebrate our forever together."

_They kiss again before Maya pulls Emily into her side to make their way back to the house. As they are walking, Emily extends her arm so she can look at the beautiful diamond engagement ring adorning her left hand. _

"Maya, how did you? Where did you get this?"

"It belonged to my grandmother who told me to give it to the special lady in my life when I find her. She was a smart woman because she knew who I was before I think even I knew who I was. You, Emily, are the special lady in my life. You are my forever."

_They make their way up to Maya's room. While Maya sets up her laptop to play romantic music, Emily lights some candles. Both walk to the foot of Maya's bed, embracing one another as they sway to the sound of a guitar playing "Nothing's Real But Love" by Rebecca Ferguson… _

**_Standing in a line. Wondering why it don't move. Trying to get ahead. Watchin' people break the rules. Maybe the man in charge doesn't like my face. But then this world's not always good._**

**_And nothing's real but love. Nothing's real but love. No money. No house. No car can beat love. Nothing's real but love. Nothing's real but love. No house. No car. No job can beat love… _**

**_I need love. _**

**_No money, no house, no car is like love. Nothing's real without love. Nothing's real but love… _**

_Maya's button down shirt meets the floor. Emily's light blue top joins it. They continue to sway with their bodies pressed together, their arms embracing one another tightly. The romantic music continues to fill the room while Emily pulls up Maya's tank top caressing every inch of her bare skin. Maya places soft kisses on Emily's breast being sure to possess the smooth flesh spilling from her bra with her lips, her tongue, her mouth. She unclasps Emily's bra, slipping the straps down her shoulders so it falls to the floor. Maya places her hands over Emily's breasts, rubbing, squeezing, tantalizing her. She moves her hands to Emily's waist getting rid of her shorts and the last obstacle that stands in her way of loving her completely. Maya steps back to admire her beauty adorned only with the two karat diamond ring on her finger. She guides Emily to her bed. Emily climbs up lying down in the middle of it. Maya smiles as she removes the rest of her clothes before she lies down next to her Emily. _

_Emily has her elbows bent with her arms out and the palms of her hands facing up as Maya leans on her extended left arm which finds its way next to the side of Emily's stunning body. She takes her right hand palm facing down, sliding her fingertips across Emily's hand until their palms meet. They intertwine their fingers while the whole time they are lost in each other's eyes. Maya takes Emily's right hand and brings it behind her head as she lowers her body ever so slowly towards Emily. Her nipples make contact with Emily's skin. Maya moves herself across Emily's body allowing her firmness to brush against her. Maya presses her body against Emily; their nipples protruding into the other's flesh arousing their bodies, heaving their breaths. Their open mouths make contact, tongue over lips, lips over tongues, widening their jaws to consume as much of each other as they can…_

_Maya releases Emily's left hand, moving her own hand to Emily's rib cage up to her breast, gripping it, causing a moan to escape her mouth making Maya smile. She lightly touches the tip of Emily's nipple with her middle and index fingers pushing against it, feeling its firmness; moving her thumb to assist with capturing it between her fingers. She is rubbing, twisting, pulling, massaging while their mouths continue their passionate jaunt. Maya's fingers move upwards along Emily's throat to her chin to her lips finding their way into Emily's mouth. Maya looks at Emily as she slides her fingers between Emily's lips until her lips wrap entirely around them. She sucks them sensuously as she slides them in and out of her sexy beautiful mouth. Maya gently seizes Emily's bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it up towards her until it releases itself from her bite. Glorious sounds let loose from their vocals as their intimacy carries on…_

_Maya picks up Emily's left hand bringing it to her lips. She closes her eyes as she places kisses on the heel of her hand, her fingertips, the back of her hand, the side of her hand, their engagement ring. Maya is not going to let any part of Emily's body go untouched, not tonight. She continues to kiss her arm, her shoulder, her collarbone, her breast, her nipples, the curve of her waist, her belly, her navel, her hipbones, her inner thighs. With each kiss, Maya keeps her eyes closed so she can memorize the feel, the scent, the emotion, the love, the tingling sensations, the euphoria! _

_Maya continues placing intimate kisses on Emily's bare crease. Pushing her apart with her lips as her hands have found Emily's underside; pushing her up into her open mouth. She is consuming her clit, holding her tongue against it as Emily's legs begin to feel the intense sensation of Maya's touch unable to hold on any longer. Her legs collapse as Maya rubs all over her tight rear, squeezing, massaging; she runs her fingers along Emily's bottom until they find the entrance that Emily has been aching for Maya to enter. She takes two fingers, plunging them into her wetness. She makes it so easy because she is so wet! In and out, two now three, building a rhythm; Emily thrusts, Maya searches, until she finds what she's looking for…that spot that will make Emily scream for her! Maya closes her eyes visualizing herself inside of Emily, massaging her walls, reaching for that spot making her scream and flow all over her! Emily's body goes limp from the multiple gratifications that only Maya can give to her! Maya removes her fingers, gets up on her knees and finds Emily's eyes, looking directly into them with love and passion and elation. She opens her mouth to consume the juices dripping from her hand. Each finger enters her mouth for its own personal attention. Emily's love flows down her throat as Maya swallows every last bit of her. Emily's eyes widen, her chest heaving; Maya lowers herself onto her. Finally their mouths connect, so Emily can taste the love she has given to Maya unconditionally… _

_Emily sits up on her knees, she signals Maya to move closer to her by pointing her finger and moving it_ _slowly towards her. Maya conforms to Emily's wishes. Emily places her hands over Maya's breasts, feeling her firmness, savoring her touch as she closes her eyes to memorize her girl. Her thumbs caress her nipples before she kisses each one with her full pouty lips and then slips it between her teeth, tugging it towards her. Maya's back arches as her head tosses back moaning sweet sexy Maya moans! Emily moves her hands down Maya's backside, oh that backside, stopping at the bottom of her luscious rear, grabbing two handfuls pulling her into her so her mouth can continue its act of pleasuring her… _

_She kisses the top of her breast, her collarbone, her arms, her hands, her fingers as she maneuvers herself behind her Maya. They are in the middle of the bed kneeling. Maya has her back to Emily; Emily has one knee between Maya's bent legs and the other knee on the outside of her left leg. She places her left hand under Maya's breast, cupping it so the excess spills over forcing her nipple to become more erect while her thumb rubs across it. Her right hand slides down Maya's front; down, down, down to where Emily has wanted to be all night. She rubs her clit slowly causing soft moans to emit from Maya's throat. Emily's mouth is sucking on Maya's neck sensuously, devoutly. God, how she misses this sensuous being against her! Yes, they made love when they found each other again. But this, knowing that they have promised themselves to each other makes it so much more than she could have ever imagined! Her hand quickens its pace as Maya's body begins to shudder with excitement. Emily continues her intimate exploration between Maya's parted legs. She can't hold on anymore as her body begins to tremble into an incredible display of exultation! Emily holds her position down there until Maya has released all of her love onto Emily's hand..._

_Emily moves her hand up Maya's body leaving a glistening trail right up to her lips. She slides her fingers into Maya's mouth letting her taste the love that she has given to her. Emily watches her closely; those full sexy lips make her want even more of her provocative lover. Emily repositions the two of them; Maya relaxes slowly onto her back; Emily can barely contain herself, being this close to Maya's desirousness. Her fingers enter, feeling, seeking, needing her to tighten around her; needing her to release once again. Emily becomes more aggressive, she wants this so badly for Maya. Maya moans her approval of the undivided attention her lover has given to her. Emily kisses her, burying her face in her sex. She inhales Maya's sweet sexy scent as she continues her mouth's journey following the glistening trail up Maya's belly; licking, kissing, sucking her breast and nipples; kissing, sucking, licking her collarbone; sucking, licking kissing her neck; licking, sucking and kissing up to her lips. Emily looks up at Maya with want, need, desire but nothing is more powerful than the look of love they exchange with one another. Emily positions herself over Maya, lowering herself to her lips, casting them upon her, deepening the kiss with everything she has so as to remember this moment for always and forever! _

_They continue to kiss each other softly, affectionately arms wrapped securely around each other until their bodies can no longer give anymore love. They lie there quietly, relaxing their breathing; Emily snuggles into Maya and says…_

"Maya, I don't think I can wait for 'A' to back down. I want to marry you right now."

"Okay."

"What?"

_Emily looks up at Maya, eyes wide, smiling excitedly._

"Do you Emily Catherine Fields, take me Maya Ann St. Germain to be your lawful wedded wife?"

_They are both giggling at their silliness._

"I do."

"Do you Emily Catherine Fields promise to love, honor and cherish Maya Ann St. Germain for as long as we both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Maya Ann St. Germain take me Emily Catherine Fields to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Maya Ann St. Germain promise to love, honor and cherish Emily Catherine Fields for as long as we both shall live?"

"I do."

_Emily and Maya say together,_

"We now pronounce us wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

_They continue giggling sweetly before they look longingly into each other's eyes kissing softly, tenderly, lovingly. Emily snuggles into Maya crying softly to herself as she knows that this moment will not find them again, not for a very long time… _

_It's morning. It's time for Maya and Emily to say goodbye. They haven't spoken to each other yet as they ready themselves for Emily's return to Rosewood without Maya. They are both wearing shorts and tee shirts. They each carry one of Emily's bags downstairs and leave it by the doorway. Maya and Emily open the glass slider to the patio to take one last walk along the beach. The ocean breeze feels so refreshing as Emily, though saddened by having to leave Maya, is really the happiest she's been in a long time…she's engaged to her soul mate, actually she's kind of married to her! They stop at the edge of the water so Maya can take Emily in her arms and kiss her with everything she has to give. Emily responds just as passionately, just as fleetingly. They break apart so Maya can say,_

"I love you so much and I promise that when we can finally be together without fear or looking over our shoulders we will be married for real. I will only love you."

"And I will only love you Maya. I don't know how I'm going to mask my excitement. I mean, we're engaged. We're kind of, sort of married!"

_Emily wraps her arms around Maya pulling her into another kiss, a kiss that shows her how much she really does love her._

"We are going to be together forever Maya and I can't wait until forever comes our way!"

_They kiss and kiss and kiss until a horn starts blaring in the driveway. They pull apart making their way back to the house._

_They slip on their sneakers as they make their way out the front door. Maya grabs Emily's bags and hands them off to the taxi driver. Maya wraps her arms around Emily's neck while Emily wraps her arms around Maya's waist. They press themselves into each other as close as can possibly be while looking into each other's eyes one last time. Their mouths close the space between them as their lips find their way to each other. Tears begin to stream down their faces as they kiss tenderly, lovingly, endearingly. _

_The driver lets them know it's time. Maya opens the door for her; Emily gets in; Maya closes the door; Emily places her hands out the open window reaching for her Maya. Maya reaches for her Emily removing the ring from her finger. Emily's mouth drops open. _

"Emily, you can't take this with you. It's too dangerous. I'll keep it here for you, for us until we can be together again."

_Emily nods in understanding. _

_"Maya, I love you."_

_"I know baby, I love you too."_

_They kiss one last time before the taxi drives away. Emily sits back in the taxi tracing her right finger over the now empty space on her left hand. Tears fall steadily from her eyes. The distance between her and Maya grows bigger and bigger…_

_Maya starts to run after the taxi as it speeds away with Emily in tow. She can no longer keep up as the taxi is now completely out of sight and so is Emily. She grips the ring tightly in her hand while tears continue to stream down her face. She is left standing there alone without her soul mate by her side… _

**_Only know you love her when you let her go. _**

**_And you let her go…_**

**Reviews would be nice. Thank you.**


	7. The Return Home

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**Okay, okay, I hear your plea! You're right, an update is now due. **

**Where am I? Writing the following stories… **

**"Emaya Forever Done Right", "Halloween Redo", "The Neighbors", "Bianshay by Request", "Emaya the College Years". All but "Halloween Redo" are rated M for mature content. Please be sure you can handle sexy time if you choose to read the M rated FanFics. **

**Someone asked what song the last two lines in Chapter 6 came from…it's called "Let Her Go" by Passenger.**

**This has a T rating. There is cursing in it but I still think a T rating is appropriate.**

**Your cries from the last chapter were heartfelt but I think you will experience a different kind of emotion with this chapter.**

**So without further ado here is your next chapter…**

**Chapter 7: The Return Home**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go. _**

**_And you let her go…_**

**EPOV**

_I board the plane with Paige back to Pennsylvania. We don't say much and I prefer it that way. I just want to think about the last twenty-four hours with Maya. So I pretend to be asleep. I smile when I think about messing around in the ocean and on the beach. The lovely dinner that Maya made for us and the walk on the beach afterwards. I will never forget the beautiful sunset as that is when Maya surprised me with a marriage proposal. "I'm getting married to my soul mate!" I rejoice in my mind. I can't help but touch the empty space on my left hand. I wish so badly that I could tell everyone when I get home. But Maya is 'dead'. We have to play it this way until we find out who 'A' is so we can be together without fearing for each other's lives and our own. _

_I'm remembering our beautiful night making love by candle light. Oh how I wish I could wake up next to her beautiful body every morning. Those eyes, how I've missed the intensity in them; her slender neck and perfect breasts; the curve on the side of her body. Those sexy hips and toned legs, so silky smooth leading to her place I love to spend the most time. Oh how incredible she is down there. I love to give her the greatest amount of pleasure that one person can give another. I wish I was as amazing at it as she is. Oh Maya, the things you do to me! How do you know what I want, when I want it? One day I will be as confident as you. _

_How am I going to fake this with Paige when all that's going through my mind is Maya, Maya, Maya! Well, I am super happy, that's not a lie, but it's not because of Paige; the girl who tried to kill Maya; the girl who killed Maya's twin sister. I wish there was another way but no one knows that Maya is alive. This is the only way to keep her safe and I would do anything to make sure that happens. _

_I drift off again thinking about Maya's sexy mouth with those full lips, I can taste her. Mmmmm. I don't want this feeling to end! I kiss her long and deep. I pull away to take a breath looking into her eyes… _

"Paige! What the fuck!"

"Lower your voice, everyone can hear you."

"Why did you kiss me?" I say in an angry whisper.

"I didn't. You kissed me."

"Bullshit on that! I would never do that."

"Well you did, so deal with it. As a matter of fact, you were pretty into it."

"That's because I thought I was kissing Maya," I say trying to be as quiet as possible when saying her name.

"Are you sure?" questions Paige with an arched eyebrow and a sideways smile.

**The Plane Arrives…**

_We're here, back in Rosewood, thank god. My mom is on her way home from Texas so Paige and I share a taxi back to our houses. She gets her stuff and leans in the window to give me a kiss goodbye. I reluctantly do so but sort of give her a side kiss. I don't want to kiss her, I want to kiss Maya. More importantly I'm pissed! But I have to. I remind her to keep our secret and she nods in agreement. Finally, I'm home alone. I bring my stuff upstairs and collapse on my bed. I grab my pillow holding it close to me wishing it was Maya. This is going to be pure torture having to pretend with Paige all the time when all I want is my girl. _

_Soon after, I fall asleep dreaming about our wedding day. I am standing in a field wearing a long white sleeveless flowing dress; the wind is blowing softly causing my dress to move freely in the breeze. Maya is wearing white too, a white loosely fitting top, white pants cuffed at her ankles and she is barefoot just like me. There are beautiful flowers everywhere; the birds are singing; the sun is shining. We are saying our vows to each other when, "Nooooooo!" It happened so fast, her once white clothing is now soaked in red; her smile fades; she looks into my eyes for the last time before they close for good; she collapses. I scream her name over and over again. Tears are running down my face as I hold my one and only true love, my soul mate against me. I am leaning over her lifeless body. My beloved Maya, "No, no this can't be happening, not again! Nooooo!" The sun hides behind a cloud as a dark figure approaches in the shadows. As I'm holding onto my dear sweet Maya, the dark figure stands over me and raises both arms to remove the black hoodie…"Paige!" _

_I wake up startled by this revelation, I'm sweating as I sit up quickly in my bed, panting and crying. It takes a few minutes before I realize it was just a dream. But I've had this dream before. Now I'm scared._

**Back to School…**

_I'm so not looking forward to this especially since I can't share the news about Maya and me. But the show must go on…_

"Hey babe," greets Paige slyly.

"You don't have to call me that," I say as I close my locker.

"Well we are supposed to keep up appearances aren't we?"

"Yeah but that's a bit much."

"Emily, look, we need to act like we actually still like each other."

"It's a little difficult to do that when the person you thought you were moving on with isn't the person you thought she was at all," I bite.

"You need to start smiling while you're talking. People are going to start asking questions like your posse over there."

"Sorry. Actually, no I'm not sorry," I say with a wide grin while gritting my teeth.

"Fine Emily but this **was** Maya's idea."

"Paige, shush. You never know where 'A' is."

"Well I know where May…I mean Catherine is. She's not here; this is her plan so deal with it," reminds Paige.

"Listen, when the girls come over we are going to talk about the college and swimming. That's it."

"We have to hold hands or they'll get suspicious. We always hold hands and you know that."

"I don't like it but you're right. Remember, stay on conversation. No mention of Catherine."

"Hey you two. How was California?"

"It was great!" responds Paige.

"Wait, you went with Emily?" asks Hannah.

"How did Mama Fields approve that?" says Spencer bewildered.

"She didn't. She didn't know and neither did I. Paige surprised me."

"Oh that's so cute. You two are so cute!" remarks Aria

_Paige kisses me on the cheek and, I so want to deck her. But I can't so I let her._

"And there was this awesome new recruit, Catherine Janes. She was amazing. She's all anyone was talking about. I don't know Em with such stiff competition maybe the west coast isn't such a great idea," chides Paige.

_My eyes narrow with anger. I'm clenching my fist trying desperately to keep it together._

"I haven't decided anything. It's still a top choice though. I mean a little competition is a good thing. Look what happened with us, once I came back to the team you had to fight twice as hard to be team captain. Isn't that right, hon?" I question while squeezing her hand so hard she winces.

"Oh aren't you the cute one for reminding me," Paige stings back.

"What are good girlfriends for!" I retort.

"Exactly," agrees Paige while squeezing my hand to see how I like it.

_Paige then hugs me close and kisses me on the lips. I have no choice but to kiss her back. Oh how I hate this plan already!_

"Well we have to get to class so we'll see you guys later," says Paige.

"What was that?" questions Hannah.

"Did they seem weird to you?" Aria asks concerned.

"Yeah like they were fighting but they didn't want anyone to know," observes Spencer.

"Something's up," suggests Hannah.

"I think you're right," agrees Aria.

_I pull Paige into an empty classroom._

"What the fuck were you thinking talking about Catherine Janes?"

"They don't care about Catherine Janes."

"How do you know?"

"Emily they were thinking about us in California together. That was the real story."

"I hope your right. But Paige, no more of this PDA stuff. I'm done."

"Well technically, you started it."

"What happened to agreeable Paige in California? You promised me that you would cooperate."

"I am cooperating. Yeah I know you belong to Maya but Maya isn't here. That kiss on the plane was how I remember us. Don't you remember us?"

"Paige, everything is different now and I thought you respected that. And you killed someone. That's a little hard to get over."

"But I told you it was an accident."

"Yeah I know but if you really are that descent person you claim to be then you need to stop forcing me into a corner with your affection. It's uncomfortable and I can't give you what you want. Paige, please just stick to the plan."

"Fine."

_Paige takes off to go to class. I lean against the classroom door wondering is this all worth it? 'A' is messing everything up! I want Maya! I start to tear up thinking about her and us and our time together. I don't know if I can do this without you Maya. And that damn dream! Now I'm more worried than I've ever been before!_

**MPOV**

**Back in California…**

_I'm sitting on our patio deck looking at the ocean thinking about my Emily. I smile as I remember our last day and night with each other. That bikini barely holding her together, walking hand in hand on the beach, watching the sunset and the ultimate…proposing. I will never forget that moment. When this is all over, we will be together without having to hide it. I hold our engagement ring in my hand as I recall her reaction and our celebration afterwards. We've made love before but last night, last night meant more to me than any other time before. I can't get her out of my head. How could I have left her for so long? How could I have pretended that I could go on without her? Emily, her silky caramel skin, her beautiful dark mane, her soft brown eyes, that smile to the side while her cheeks start to blush. Oh and those perfectly pouty lips I love to kiss so much! No two people were meant to be more than me and Emily. I hope she's okay. How can she be, with that beastly Paige to deal with. She better be keeping her promise…no touching! Just the thought of it makes me want to gag up my last meal! This will all be over soon but for now I need to figure out how I can see Emily without 'A' catching on._

_Christmas break is coming up but I doubt her parents will let her travel to the West Coast to visit the University. So I guess that leaves President's weekend. Yes that's it! I'll make up an itinerary from the University explaining that the swim coach would like to see Emily swim with their team to decide if they are a good match. That's perfect! Then there's spring break and finally summer vacation. If this 'A' thing isn't over by then we'll just have to get her to keep coming to these orientations. Then she'll start her training in the summer here with me. It's not exactly how I envisioned us together but I'll take any Emily time I can get at this point. _

_The last question remains. How do we lure 'A' out from behind her cell phone? I need more time to figure that one out but at least I figured out how to see Emily. After school today she will drive to the next town so she can call me from a pay phone not in Rosewood. I'll tell her the plan to get her back to California and maybe together we can come up with a way to get rid of 'A' once and for all!_

_I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the doorbell rings. I go to see who it is but when I open the door there's no one there. I step outside to take a look. Whoever it was is gone now. When I turn around to go back inside, I see an envelope leaning against the house. It's addressed to 'Catherine Janes aka Maya St. Germain'. Fuck! I open it up and pull out its contents. I'm in shock as I see photos of me and Emily swimming in the ocean, walking on the beach, me proposing and finally me running after Emily's taxi. Then I find a hand written note…_

**Did you really think you could stay hidden from me?**

**What will happen to the girl who tried to deceive me?**

**Better yet what will happen to her girlfriend?**

**-A**

"Oh my fucking god! 'A' knows!"

"Emily!"

**What will Maya do now that 'A' knows she's alive?**

**How can she protect Emily when they are on opposite coasts?**

**Stay tuned….**

****Don't forget to check out "The Neighbors," a new Emaya FanFic.****


	8. A' Knows

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**I figured those of you on the East Coast might need something to do with this Blizzard coming so here's the next chapter! Stay safe!**

**I was thinking that maybe I gave too much away in the last chapter but it actually forced me to move things along unlike PLL.**

**Okay, okay here's your crack, I mean your update! You get what I'm saying :-D**

**LOL!**

**Chapter 8: 'A' Knows**

**MPOV**

_I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the doorbell rings. I go to see who it is but when I open the door there's no one there. I step outside to take a look. Whoever it was is gone now. When I turn around to go back inside, I see an envelope leaning against the house. It's addressed to 'Catherine Janes aka Maya St. Germain'. Fuck! I open it up and pull out its contents. I'm in shock as I see photos of me and Emily swimming in the ocean, walking on the beach, me proposing and finally me running after Emily's taxi. Then I find a hand written note…_

**Did you really think you could stay hidden from me?**

**What will happen to the girl who tried to deceive me?**

**Better yet what will happen to her girlfriend?**

**-A**

"Oh my fucking god! 'A' knows!"

"Emily!"

_I run into the house to get my cell phone. I call Emily but there's no answer. Since 'A' knows, I can leave her a message…_

"Emily! 'A' knows I'm alive! We don't need Paige anymore. Stay away from her! Go someplace safe until I can come home to you! I love you!"

_I get on my laptop and find a flight to Pennsylvania leaving at noon. I check for a rental car as well. I book my flight and reserve my rental car with the help of my parent's credit card. I pack a carry on and grab our engagement ring so I can put it back on Emily's finger where it belongs. Then I make my way to the airport. Dammit, I hope Emily gets my message cuz I can't wait around for her to call me from that pay phone like we planned especially since once I get on the plane there's no communication. It's a six hour trip including my drive into Rosewood and with the time change that means I won't be in Rosewood until about 9:00pm. Shit. That's so late! Please Emily, check your messages!_

**EPOV**

**_At Rosewood High…_**

_I can't wait any longer to call Maya. Paige is being all weird and I'm unnerved by it. I do what I have to do, I fake sick and I'm sent home. My mom isn't back from Texas yet so it works out perfectly. I get in my car and drive to the next town. When I get there I go to check my cell phone but I can't find it. Oh right I left it at home so that my GPS can't be used to locate me. 'A' is too smart for her own good and I'm not going to make the mistake of leading 'A' right to Maya. It's about 2:00pm when I find a pay phone at a gas station so I park my car on the street in front of it. I look around but I don't see anything or anyone unusual. I dial Maya's cell and there is a voice on the other end but it's breaking up. _

"I couldn't wait to call you! Did you figure anything out yet?"

"Em…stay…Paige."

"What? You're breaking up."

"'A' …ows."

"What? I don't understand."

_A black gloved hand covers the phone disconnecting Maya and me. My heart is pounding through my chest. I turn to see a black hoodie but that's all I see as something pinches the back of my neck making me all groggy and after a few minutes everything goes black…_

"Emily! Emily!"

**Narrator POV**

_But there's no answer. Emily is not responding to her! Maya is hours away so she has no choice but to call Emily's friends to help. It doesn't matter now who knows she's alive so she attempts to text Hannah…_

**Emily in danger.**

**Go to Brookhaven.**

**Got disconnected from pay phone there.**

**She doesn't have her cell phone.**

**Taking Flight to Rosewood now.**

**Maya**

_Hannah's phone vibrates, she checks her text. Her eyes widen as she sees who it's from. She texts Spencer and Aria to meet her in the courtyard of school. She texts Maya…_

**Who is this?**

**Why are you pretending to be Maya?**

_Maya texts back…_

**Dammit Hannah! **

**Me and Emily kissed in the photo booth at Noel's party.**

**You told me that Emily really wanted me to go to the dance.**

**I said I'd think about it.**

**I didn't die!**

**It was my twin sister! I had a twin sister!**

_The girls meet up with Hannah. She shows them the texts. They don't know what to believe._

"Maya's dead. This is some cruel joke," says Aria.

"Regardless it says Emily is in danger," reads Hannah.

"We'll all go check it out," insists Spencer.

"Wait, there's a download," says Hannah.

"Click on it," Aria says to Hannah.

"Oh my god! It's Maya! She really did have a twin sister!" exclaims Hannah.

"How do we know it's Maya?" asks Spencer.

"Look at the flight information behind her. There's the date. It's today's date!" screams Aria.

"But that doesn't prove it's really Maya," suspects Spencer.

"Why would anyone but Maya go to such lengths to warn us about Emily being in danger? We can be Rizzoli and Isles later. We have to get to Emily!" yells Hannah.

_Hannah texts Maya…_

**On our way to Brookhaven.**

**TTYS…**

**Hannah**

_The girls leave the school grounds in Spencer's car. When they get to Brookhaven, they look for a pay phone. Spencer suggests they start at the gas station. They go over to the pay phone it's not hung up, it's just hanging there._

"This isn't good," states Spencer.

"Someone was definitely here," adds Aria.

"And if Maya's right then that someone is Emily!" deduces Hannah.

_The girls ask around to see if anyone saw someone use the pay phone. They show a picture of Emily and one of the mechanics confirms that she was there. He also mentions that someone in a black hoodie was with her and they left together. Though he said it looked like the person in the hoodie had to help the girl in the picture to their car._

"Oh my god, 'A' has Emily!" says Hannah worriedly.

"That means Maya really is alive!" exclaims Aria unbelievingly.

"We need to get back to Rosewood and find out if Caleb can hack into the traffic cameras to see if we can figure out where she was taken," figures Spencer.

"Wait a second. Isn't that Emily's car?" asks Aria.

_The girls walk over to it and determine for a fact that it is._

"That means Emily is in 'A''s car," figures Hannah.

"We better go now. We'll need Caleb's hacking skills more than ever," states Spencer.

_The girls drive back to Rosewood asking Caleb to meet them at Spencer's. Caleb leaves school to meet the girls. He gets to work on hacking into Brookhaven's traffic cameras. They need to find out what kind of car Emily was taken in and which direction it went. There's really nothing more the girls can do for Emily without knowing where she was taken so Hannah calls Maya leaving her a message on her voice mail telling her what they found out. _

**_At the Airport…_**

_Hours later when Maya's plane lands, she checks her messages listening to what Hannah has to say about Brookhaven. When she hangs up her phone it vibrates with a text…_

**I know you're in Rosewood.**

**If you want to see Emily alive, don't tell.**

**Come to the boat house alone or she dies. **

**-A**

_She rereads the text discovering an attachment. It's a picture of Emily tied up and her head being held back so her face can be seen. Maya reaches into her pocket to pull out their engagement ring. She holds onto it tightly as she yells out, _

"I'm coming for you baby!"

_Now she knows what she has to do. She does as 'A' says; she doesn't tell anyone and she goes to the boat house alone._

**Back at Spencer's…**

_Caleb has found something. It's definitely Emily with someone else getting into a dark blue car. There is dirt on the vehicle making it difficult to make out the license plate. Caleb works on getting the best possible view of the plate. Once he can get an idea of what the numbers and letters are, he hacks into DMV to try to narrow down the owner of the vehicle. The girls get on another laptop to try and figure out where the car was headed based on which direction it left town._

**EPOV**

_I am standing in a field wearing a long white sleeveless flowing dress; the wind is blowing softly causing my dress to move freely in the breeze. Maya is wearing white too, a white loosely fitting top, white pants cuffed at her ankles and she is barefoot just like me. There are beautiful flowers everywhere; the birds are singing; the sun is shining. We are saying our vows to each other when, "Nooooooo!" It happened so fast, her once white clothing is now soaked in red; her smile fades; she looks into my eyes for the last time before they close for good; she collapses. I scream her name over and over again. Tears are running down my face as I hold my one and only true love, my soul mate against me. I am leaning over her lifeless body. My beloved Maya, "No, no this can't be happening, not again! Nooooo!" The sun hides behind a cloud as a dark figure approaches in the shadows. As I'm holding onto my dear sweet Maya, the dark figure stands over me and raises both arms to remove the black hoodie… _

_I wake up startled. It's dark and I can't move. I'm sitting on a chair with my wrists tied behind my back and my ankles bound to it. My head is hanging down. I slowly lift it up trying to focus. I see someone standing a few feet away from me. Just like in my dream the dark figure raises both arms to remove the black hoodie…_

"Paige!This can't be happening."

"And yes this is happening Emily."

"Paige? You, you're 'A'? I don't understand."

"I waited for you for so long," says Paige angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been in love with you since middle school."

"I, I had no idea."

"While you were dating Ben I wasn't confident enough to approach you but then two seconds after Maya comes to town you end up dumping Ben and choosing her? If only I had the courage…"

"Paige…"

"I'm not finished. Talk about dumb luck. How the hell could this be happening to me? So with a little help I make sure Mrs. Fields finds Maya's weed in her backpack and she ends up getting sent to Tru North. How lucky was that! Things were now going my way. Three months she got sent away for, three months! And finally you were mine but you couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't ready to come out yet. So you break up with me? I was devastated."

"I didn't know."

"Then you start dating some girl named Samara a minute after we break up! Well, I made sure that didn't last, didn't I."

_Her black gloved hands are clenched into a fist._

"Oh my god. You did all that!"

"Yes all because one night before Alison was killed Mona saw how horribly she treated me. She was there for me. She could relate because of what Alison did to her. She recruited me to be a part of this group she calls the 'A' Team and I can tell you it didn't take much convincing. The 'A' Team helped me set Maya up so that you would choose me! But you didn't want to keep us a secret. The 'A' Team kept my secret for me! Mona and the others, they didn't tell! I knew I could trust them. I told Mona that you broke up with me because of my secret. She saw how distraught I was over losing you again. That's when she did the unexpected; she encouraged me to come out to my parents so I could get you back. Mona made me feel like I could really do this. So I did. But when I find you and tell you, you still choose Maya! She strolls into town after three months and you're all over each other! I can't believe you went back to her!"

"I love Maya. I loved her then and I love her now!"

"Stop saying that! I wasn't going to let her have you. I had to get rid of her, I didn't have a choice!"

"You did have a choice. You didn't have to kill anyone!"

"You and I were so good together after Maya died. We were really happy. And then Maya fucks it all up by having a twin sister! Seriously, what are the fucking odds?"

"Paige who cares about me and Maya getting back together you killed someone!"

"Ya know, the funny thing is, you two would've gotten away with it if I hadn't gone to California to surprise you. No one, not even me or the 'A' Team, would have known that Maya is alive."

"I should've realized you were a possessive psycho when you did that! It wasn't sweet at all! You were so fucking paranoid that you had to check up on me!" Emily screams.

"It looks like I had good reason to be paranoid."

"But you acted so scared in California. You said it was an accident. You said you didn't mean to kill her."

"I would've said anything to save my life. I thought about it that whole night. I came up with my own plan, to get you back to Rosewood and to get Maya here too!"

"I still don't get it Paige, why is it so important for me to be with you?"

"You were always the good one. You were always the kind one. You were always the compassionate one. I fell in love with you because of that. I'm supposed to be your soul mate! But there was always someone standing in my way of you."

"I had no idea."

"Alison made my life miserable and Mona's and a lot of other people's all through middle school and the start of high school, well look who's laughing now! The 'A' Team finally stood up for themselves. I couldn't be more thrilled that she was dead. The 'A' team gave me the courage to go after you and to not let anyone stand in my way. They were right. I finally empowered myself."

"You killed Maya's twin sister! That's what empowered you!"

"I did everything for you and you still chose Maya! I killed for you and you still chose Maya!"

"And I will choose her time and time again over you! It will always be Maya!" Emily screams with anger in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"I'm done fighting for you. Since you refuse to choose me I'm going to choose for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Maya should be here soon to save the day. But guess what, there will be no happy ending here! I'm going to make you watch her die for real this time!"

"You are one crazy psycho bitch! You won't get away with it! I'll tell!"

"No you won't cuz the other members of the 'A' Team will go after your friends if you do. They will protect me. And you would do anything to protect your friends now wouldn't you?"

_Paige puts a gag around my mouth and ties it so I can no longer speak. She kisses me on the forehead and walks away. I want to pound her for doing that to me! I can't even believe this is happening! But she said Maya will be here soon. My Maya! My Soul Mate! _

_But no, wait, my dream! It really is coming true! Tears are streaming down my face as I recall what happened in my dream. We're together, we're happy, we're in love and then all the red… _

_My head is spinning. I can no longer hold it up. All this craziness, all this emotion has taken its toll. I feel myself fading and once again everything goes black…_

**Next Chapter: The Boat House…**

**Stay tuned**…


	9. The Boat House

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**I'm so sorry this was my last update but it is the most complicated story to write. I didn't want to rush it because I didn't want it to not make sense. There are so many characters involved that I have to make sure it all ties together before I could submit it.**

**Please watch for point of view changes. Everything that is going on in this chapter is pretty much happening at the same time so also watch for location changes as well.**

**So, here is my attempt at good drama. I hope it was worth waiting for…**

**Chapter 9: The Boat House**

**Where we last left off…**

**EPOV**

_Paige puts a gag around my mouth and ties it so I can no longer speak. She kisses me on the forehead and walks away. I want to pound her for doing that to me! I can't even believe this is happening! But she said Maya will be here soon. My Maya! My Soul Mate! _

_But no, wait, my dream! It really is coming true! Tears are streaming down my face as I recall what happened in my dream. We're together, we're happy, we're in love and then the red… _

_My head is spinning. I can no longer hold it up. All this craziness, all this emotion has taken its toll. I feel myself fading and once again everything goes black…_

**At Spencer's House…**

**Narrator POV**

_Caleb has found something. It's definitely Emily with someone else getting into a dark blue car. There is dirt on the vehicle making it difficult to make out the license plate. Caleb works on getting the best possible view of the plate. Once he can get an idea of what the numbers and letters are, he hacks into DMV to try to narrow down the owner of the vehicle. The girls get on another laptop to try and figure out where the car was headed based on which direction it left town._

_While Caleb, Spencer and Aria try to figure out where Emily was taken and by whom, Hannah tries to call Maya but she keeps getting her voice mail. Now she's worried that 'A' might have her too…_

"Hey guys, Maya should have been here already," says Hannah worriedly.

"I was thinking that too," agrees Spencer.

"Let's check the airlines to see if there were any delays," suggests Aria.

_Spencer accesses the flight information for planes arriving in Pennsylvania from California. _

"It looks like all the flights to Philadelphia were on time which means Maya should have been here at least an hour ago," says Spencer concerned.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it," says Hannah reluctantly.

"Well, she would've needed a rental car to get here so can we check to see if anyone by the name St. Germain signed for one?" asks Aria hopefully.

"That's a really good idea. I'll get started looking and if I need help then Caleb's right there," decides Spencer.

"It looks like a car was rented by an Eva St. Germain," reads Spencer.

"That must be her mom's name," offers Hannah.

"And it looks like the car was rented about an hour and a half ago so something is definitely wrong here," says Spencer.

"Hey guys, I've got something," interrupts Caleb.

"What is it?" asks Hannah.

"The partial license plate number on that car comes up with a long list of names. Do you see any that look familiar?" asks Caleb.

"Oh my god!" shouts Hannah.

"McCullers!" yells Spencer.

"Paige is on the 'A' team and she has Emily?" questions Aria.

"I can't believe it! Actually now that I'm thinking about it, I can believe it!" boils Hannah.

"I knew something was up with that girl. They were being so weird at lunch today. I bet Paige has something on Emily and that's why she's dating her!" deduces Aria.

"If that's the case then Emily is in real trouble!" worries Hannah.

"That car must be headed someplace secluded. And I know just where she took her!" figures out Spencer.

"Where?" asks Caleb.

"The boat house. It has to be the boat house!" exclaims Spencer.

"Caleb grab your laptop, we have to get up there before it's too late!" demands Hannah.

"I'll drive while Caleb tries to track that rental car. We need to find out what happened to Maya too," instructs Spencer.

_The girls and Caleb drive off to the boat house not sure of what they'll find while Caleb hacks into the car rental agency's security system looking to tap into the rental car's GPS to find out where Maya was headed._

**Meanwhile back at the boat house…**

**MPOV**

_As I'm getting closer and closer to the boat house, I decide to turn off my headlights and pull over shutting the engine off. I'm sitting in my car thinking about how I'm going to get my girl out of there. 'A' doesn't know when I'm getting here she only knows that I'm coming… _

_Since Em and I have been up here a million times, I know how many ways there are to get in and out of there. I could swim around the back taking her by surprise but my body might be numb from the coldness of the water. I know! I'll take the canoe path and sneak up along the embankment. I think it's my best option. I quietly get out of my car pushing the door gently to close it. I follow the path to the canoe launch where I make my way to my girl. As I get closer, I can hear pacing on the dock. I can see the black hoodie but who's under that hoodie? Whoever it is, is talking to Emily. I rise up a little so I can see where Emily is in relation to the black hoodie. She's tied up in a chair, my heart aches for her. "Damn you whoever you are, you have no idea who you're dealing with but you're about to find out!" I step closer reaching into my pocket placing my hand over our ring. Emily baby I'm coming for you, hold on for me baby, hold on for us…_

**Meanwhile in Spencer's car…**

"Hey guys, I found something. It looks like Maya's car has stopped and according to its GPS she's close to the boat house," informs Caleb.

"What the hell is going on?" remarks Hannah.

"Something tells me 'A' lured Maya there using Emily as bait," figures Spencer.

"I don't feel good about this. I mean, Mona did say that she was part of some team, the 'A' team. What if we're outnumbered? We can't just barge in there. A lot of people could get hurt," rationalizes Aria.

"She's right. We have to get help," agrees Caleb.

**Meanwhile back at the boat house…**

**Narrator POV**

_Emily awakens to the sight of Paige. She asks for some water which Paige helps her to drink._

"See Beautiful, I can take care of you better than Maya."

"Don't you ever call me that! Only Maya calls me that!"

"Well you better get used to it coming from me because soon there will be no Maya for real."

"Paige, you need help. I'm sorry I messed with your head. I had no idea you felt so strongly about me."

"I've always felt strongly about you."

"But if you talk to someone, maybe they can help you rationalize your feelings. I know there is someone out there for you to love…Paige that someone is **_not_** me."

"I've heard enough."

_Paige puts the gag over Emily's mouth again. This time as she walks away, she unknowingly walks towards Maya who can finally see who is under the black hoodie…_

**MPOV**

_"Fucking Paige is 'A'! God damn it! I should've known! I can't believe I sent that psycho bitch back to Rosewood with my Emily! I'm gonna, I'm gonna…"_

_"Take a breath. Calm yourself. Emily will be in worse danger if I make a stupid move now. Think Maya! Think!"_

**Meanwhile back in Spencer's car…**

**_Narrator POV_**

"Can you speed it up a little?" demands Hannah.

"Ok sure and the whole 'A' team will hear us coming and then everyone gets hurt or dead," retaliates Spencer.

"Sorry, it's Emily and it's Maya with 'A'. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them," says Hannah apologetically.

"I know we're all worried. Everyone is going to make it out of there even 'A' who will get hers from some orange jump suit with a really strong fist if you get what I'm saying," thinks Spencer out loud of how Paige is gonna get what's coming to her.

"What are we going to do once we get there?" asks Aria.

"Be very quiet," mocks Hannah.

"Enough!" demands Caleb.

"Shhh. Look up ahead. That has to be Maya's rental car," sees Aria.

"Shut your head lights off now so they can't see us," instructs Caleb.

_Spencer shuts off the engine and turns off the headlights. _

"Should we wait here for help or try to get closer?" asks Aria.

"I think we need to split up into pairs. Aria and Hannah you stay here and wait for help while Caleb and I take a closer look," decides Spencer.

"Okay, but be careful, both of you," demands Hannah.

_Spencer and Caleb leave Aria and Hannah in the car while they try to get closer to the boat house. They take the same path as Maya hoping to surprise the 'A' team. As they carefully maneuver their way closer, they spy someone crouched near the dock. They also see a black hoodie knowing that it's Paige McCullers._

"That must be Maya over there. She's close enough to see that it's Paige, I bet she's using every ounce of restraint she has to not pummel that girl death," surmises Spencer.

"Now what? Do we stay back or try to get closer?" asks Caleb.

"See that tree by the lake? Let's get behind there. The last thing we want to do is spook Maya into revealing her position," resolves Spencer.

"I think you're right. Let's go," says Caleb determinedly.

**Meanwhile back in Rosewood...**

_Pam enters the Fields home it's late so she just assumes that Emily has already gone to bed. She quietly walks up the stairs putting her bags in her room so she can peek in on Emily. She slowly pushes the door open but to her surprise, Emily is not there and her bed has not been slept in. Pam goes downstairs to see if she left a note as to her whereabouts but she finds nothing. She can see that the message light on the house phone is blinking so she decides to check the messages hoping they will tell her where Emily is. The first message is from the school informing her that Emily was sent home early because she was sick. The next three messages are from telemarketers and the last message is from the police. The message states to call the station immediately concerning her daughter Emily Fields. Mrs. Fields calls; her heart is pounding her mind is filled with worry. _

"Hello, this is Mrs. Fields, I have a message on my house phone to call you concerning my daughter, Emily Fields," states Pam nervously.

"Let me connect you to Detective Wilden, please hold," responds the dispatcher.

"Wilden."

"This is Mrs. Fields."

"Mrs. Fields, thank s for calling. Can you please tell us if your daughter is at home right now?"

"Actually she's not and she was sent home from school sick today but her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in."

"Okay, we just wanted to make sure."

"Why? What's happening?"

"We got a call that your daughter might be in some sort of danger. We have our men on it but we had to check everywhere she might have gone as we follow up."

"What do you mean danger?"

"All we know is that her friends, who have decided to go after her, are worried that someone may have brought her to the boat house without her consent."

"I'm going there right now!"

"No, please don't I'm actually on my cell phone headed there now. I will be there shortly. We don't need any more civilians up there until the danger has been eliminated and your daughter is safe."

"So, what am I supposed to do now, twiddle my thumbs and hope for the best?"

"No. Can you call a friend to come over so you're not alone?"

"Yeah, I have someone in mind."

"Good. I will contact you as soon as I can. Again Mrs. Fields we will get your daughter to you safe and sound."

"Damn it! How am I supposed to just sit here and wait?"

"Call your friend and please leave this to us. We've dealt with these situations before. We know what we're doing."

_Pam calls Ashley, Hannah's mom, who drives right over. She had no idea that Hannah went after Emily so now she's upset too. They want to go up there but they could cause more harm than good if they get in the way. They sit tight and wait…the hardest thing they've ever had to do for their children._

**Meanwhile back at the boat house…**

**MPOV**

_I see Paige pacing up and down the boat house dock. This is my chance, the next time her back is to me, I'm going to make my move. Paige walks towards me, turns her back but I can't tell what she's doing all I can see is that she is saying something to Emily who can barely lift her head up. Damn you Paige! You are about to pay for this! _

_I climb up on top of the railing getting ready to jump on her back when my fucking phone buzzes. I freeze… _

**To Be Continuned…**

**I know, I know but what's good drama without a little suspense! Okay, a lot of suspense!**

**Even I want to know what happens next!**

**I'll be back soon, I promise!**


	10. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**Please keep in mind that the point of view changes often and quickly at the beginning of the story. I really wanted you to be able to visualize the action taking place and the emotions. I can only hope that I was able to do that for you!**

**Let's find out what happens next…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**Chapter 10**: **What Doesn't Kill You Makes You…**

**At the Boat House…**

**_Maya POV…_**

_I step closer reaching into my pocket placing my hand over our ring. Emily baby I'm coming for you, hold on for me baby, hold on for us…_

_I see Paige pacing up and down the boat house dock. This is my chance, the next time her back is to me, I'm going to make my move. Paige walks towards me, turns her back, but I can't tell what she's doing all I can see is that she is saying something to Emily who can barely lift her head up. Damn you Paige! You are about to pay for this! _

_I climb up on top of the railing getting ready to jump on her back when my fucking phone buzzes. I freeze… _

_Paige turns around quickly as I leap onto her, wrestling her to the ground. Emily's barely audible scream through her gag gives me the rush I need to fight for her! For us! _

_Paige wriggles away from me. She's trying to run towards Emily but I grab her, whipping her around, charging her so fast that I slam against her really hard causing my forward progress to knock us both over the railing and into the lake. She tries to swim away but I dive on top of her forcing her head under water. Her swimming strength allows her to come up for air but I reposition myself pushing her under water with one hand on her shoulder and the other hand on her head. My adrenaline kicks in as my fury takes over from the thought of her doing this to my Emily! I'm going to kill her!_

**Narrator POV…**

_Spencer and Caleb run out from behind the tree. Caleb helps Spencer over the railing to untie Emily while he jumps in the lake to try to stop Maya…_

_"Emily! Hold on a sec I'm coming!" yells Spencer._

_"Maya, noooo! She's not worth it!" shouts Caleb._

_Spencer releases Emily from her gag and her restraints hugging her with all she has. Emily insists on getting closer to Maya but she's too weak to do it on her own so Spencer helps her up giving her the support she needs..._

**_Maya POV…_**

_I hear sirens in the background but this does not deter me from making Paige pay for what she's done. I dunk her again and again with thoughts of vengeance filling my mind…_

**_Narrator POV…_**

_Meanwhile Hannah and Aria hear the sirens too. They step out of the car hearing the sounds getting closer but it's the screaming that has them startled. They look at each other worriedly before running towards the screams!_

"Emily!" shouts Hannah.

"We have to get to her, hurry!" screams Aria.

**_Maya POV…_**

_I hear a frail cry, "Noooooo!" as someone jumps into the lake pulling me off of her. I'm kicking and screaming that I'm going to kill her hoping everyone can hear me when Paige surfaces floating atop the water! I hear coughing and choking realizing that she's still alive so I kick and squirm trying to get away from the arms restraining me until I hear a weak voice from above…_

"Maya… Please…don't. Please don't do it… I'm okay, I'm okay…"

"Maya, I don't want to hurt you!" shouts Caleb.

"Alright!" I scream.

_I see my baby, my Emily! She collapses before my eyes. It's Caleb who releases me helping me over the railing to get to her! _

"Emily!"

_I fall to my knees throwing my arms around her wrapping her into a tight hug. We're crying and kissing and holding each other close. _

"Maya, you came for me… You fought for me… You saved me…," Emily says weakly.

"And I would do it all again if I had to! I would do anything for you!"

_I pull her into me; she's so fragile I have to support her with my arm holding her as close to me as I can. I kiss her gently on the lips while my free hand reaches into my pocket... _

**_Narrator POV…_**

_The police and emergency vehicles have arrived at the boat house. Hannah and Aria make their way over to Spencer who is watching what's taking place between Emily and Maya…_

_Paige is dragged out of the water by a police officer who brings her to an ambulance for treatment because she is coughing up water…_

_Detective Wilden makes his way to the scene, _

_"Is everyone okay here?"_

_"Yes, yes we're all fine," answers Spencer._

_"Then if everyone is okay, Hannah, I need you to please call Mrs. Fields. She is aware of what's happening but doesn't know that Emily is safe yet. Can you please do that?"_

_"Yes of course, no problem."_

_Hannah calls Emily's mom with the news,_

"Mrs. Fields?"

"Yes?"

"It's Hannah, I'm with Emily."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, Maya got here in time to save her."

"What? Maya? Hannah, what are you talking about?"

"Maya never died, it was her twin sister. She's been living in California. When she found out that Emily was in danger, she flew to Rosewood to try and save her and she did!"

"I'm not even sure I can comprehend what you're telling me right now except that Emily is okay!"

"She's weak and I'm pretty sure she's dehydrated. Detective Wilden is telling me that she'll be taken to the hospital and that you should probably wait for her there."

"Hannah, thank you so much. Your mom is here with me. We'll both be at the hospital. Are you okay?"

"Yes, everyone is okay. Can you please call Aria and Spencer's parents?"

"Yes, yes, of course, we will all meet you at the hospital."

_Hannah joins Spencer and Aria as they watch the scene unfolding in front of them still in disbelief that Maya is alive…_

**_Maya POV…_**

"Maya?"

"Em, you had to leave this in California. When I realized the danger you might be in I did what I had to do to come for you. I wasn't gonna let anyone keep you from wearing this again. Emily Fields will you marry me?"

_I put the ring on her finger where it belongs. Huge tears stream down Emily's face, happy tears. She looks at me,_

"Yes, I will marry you… I love you so much Maya..."

**Narrator POV…**

_Emily's voice is so small because of the torment her body has been put through but truth be told, she means every word she says. They're smiling and kissing and holding each other close…_

"Did Maya just propose to Emily?" asks Spencer excitedly.

"Yes and it was beautiful," gushes Aria.

"I know. I'm crying right now, I'm so happy for them!" enthuses Hannah.

_The girls rush over to the two of them hugging and kissing them!_

"Maya! It really is you!" rejoices Aria.

"You really are undead!" exclaims Hannah.

"Sorry to break up this happy little reunion but right now Emily needs medical attention," interjects Detective Wilden.

"He's right, let's go," agrees Spencer.

_They all walk over to one of the awaiting ambulances with Emily being supported by Maya and Hannah. Paige is being treated there as well while the paramedics are preparing to strap her onto a stretcher. Emily sits down on another stretcher sort of near Paige so they can start treatment on their way to the hospital. _

_Hannah and Maya are standing next to Emily when they hear coughing and choking. They turn around to see Paige keeled over trying to catch her breath. The officer restraining her has released her from his grip as her condition seems to worsen. But just like that, Paige pushes the officer down letting out a fierce grunting sound! She bulldozes Maya to the ground rolling around on the dirt! Both girls get to their knees but before the police can reach them, Paige uses all of her upper body strength to slam Maya into a huge rock jutting from the ground smashing her head against it!_

"Maya!" Emily screams as blood is pouring from her head.

"I told you I was going to choose for you! I told you, you were going to watch her die!" yells Paige with a sinister tone to her voice.

_Paige is restrained once again, this time by multiple officers, strapped onto the stretcher and lifted into the ambulance. _

"Keep her down!" yells Detective Wilden assessing the situation.

"We've got her!" shouts one of the officers restraining Paige.

"You need to ride in the ambulance with her and the paramedics! Don't let her out of your sight! She's dangerous!" reminds Wilden harshly.

_Emily tumbles to the ground over Maya bawling her eyes out with shrieking screams! The paramedics come to Maya's aid, stopping the blood flow before bandaging her up. She is placed on a stretcher not moving. Emily is lifted into the ambulance just before it speeds away with an unconscious Maya in tow…_

_"Maya! I won't let you leave me again! Maya!" cries Emily._

_The ambulance along with the girls in Spencer's car arrives at the hospital. All the parents are there to meet their children to make sure they are safe and they are, but its Maya who isn't safe, it's Maya who maybe this time around will see her original fate come to be…_

_The hospital is ready for the ambulance upon its arrival, wheeling Maya into the emergency room to determine her injuries. Emily is also taken but placed in a separate area from Maya. She is crying and carrying on, begging the staff to let her be with Maya. But they need to save a life and Emily would only be in the way… _

"Emily! You need to let them do their jobs for Maya's sake!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Now come here," says Mrs. Fields holding her daughter close.

"Mom, is Maya going to be okay?" asks Emily in tears.

"Honestly honey, I don't know. I'm still rationalizing that she's alive. I can't imagine that she would allow herself to leave you again."

"Thanks mom. I don't think I could go on if…"

"Emily, stop. We don't know anything yet. Let's just see what the doctor has to say. We have to be positive for Maya. And you have to let the nurses hook you up to that drip so you can be rehydrated. That's how you can help Maya, honey, be strong for her."

_Emily hugs her mom tightly._

"Now, what's this I see on your finger?"

_Emily smiles through her tears as she tells her mom what happened over the past several days. _

"Emily, you're still in high school. Marriage is an awfully huge responsibility."

"Mom, we're not getting married anytime soon. We just know that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. We want everyone to know we're spoken for."

"I know I should be talking you out of this but how can I stand in the way of true love. Just please do your mom a favor and get married when you're much, much older," Mrs. Fields says smiling, trying to lighten the mood even just for a brief moment…

_Detective Wilden notifies Maya's parents explaining what happened. They are on their way to Rosewood to be with their daughter. _

"Maya's parents are getting on the next flight to Philadelphia but they won't be here until later this morning. Her parents have given you girls permission to see Maya when she wakes up. They thought that seeing familiar faces would be less scary for her and her doctor agrees."

_Everyone decides to stay in the hopes that Maya will eventually wake up. But right now it's a waiting game, they can only hope and pray that Maya is going to be okay and that the blow to her head hasn't caused any permanent damage…_

"Emily!" shouts Hannah when she sees her.

"Are you okay?" asks Spencer.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's Maya I'm worried about."

"She's a strong girl, she's fighting for you and for your lives together, she's gonna be okay," soothes Aria.

"She has to be. We didn't make it this far to have it come to this."

_They all sit in the waiting area trying to be patient but it's proving difficult as Paige is wheeled by them. Emily starts to charge at her but the girls hold her back…_

"You better hope she pulls through or I'm going to kill you myself!" screams Emily.

"I doubt that. You'll be too busy planning her funeral. I'll be back for you, soon…" smirks Paige as she's rolled away for tests.

_Emily is screaming at her trying to pull away but the exhaustion has overcome her as she collapses on the couch into Hannah's comforting arms... _

_The hours are going by so slowly as they wait for word about Maya. In the meantime, the St. Germains have finally arrived to be with their daughter. The doctor explains her condition emphasizing that they are hopeful that she will awaken when her head has more time to heal. _

"Mrs. St. Germain," calls Emily.

"Emily dear, what happened?" asks Mrs. St. Germain drawing her into a hug.

_Emily tells her how they reconnected in California and how Maya ended up back in Rosewood. The St. Germains thought they were done with 'A' and now their only surviving child, Maya, could see the same fate as her twin sister. They are snapped away from their thoughts when Maya's doctor emerges from her room,_

"Mr. and Mrs. St. Germain, your daughter is awake."

_Everyone is yelling and cheering and crying and smiling. Emily is being hugged by everyone. The doctor explains that only the St. Germains can see Maya at this time. They will bring her friends in later…_

"Emily, she's awake!" cheers Spencer relieved.

"You finally get to be together the way you were meant to be," illuminates Aria.

"Emaya is back!" rejoices Hannah as she holds onto a tearful Emily.

_Once the St. Germains have seen Maya, Mr. St. Germain comes out to let them know that she's definitely their Maya and that everything looks good. All the faces in the room are overcome with relief. _

"So if you girls are ready to see Maya, I think she's ready to see you," invites Mr. St. Germain thoughtfully.

_Emily is so nervous, she goes in last; she needs a minute to collect herself so the other girls go on ahead. _

"Hannah, hey," says Maya softly.

"Maya, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Us too," says Aria compassionately.

"Yeah you had us a little scared for a while there but we're glad you came back to us," says Spencer genuinely.

"Me too. And thanks for that Aria and Spencer, I felt like I was just finding my way and then I end up in a hospital bed."

"Maya, dear, there's one more person who wants to see you," interrupts Mrs. St. Germain.

_The girls back away as Emily walks slowly towards her. She sits down on the bed so she can look at Maya who is smiling sweetly. Emily reaches for a hug and Maya hugs her back. _

"I can't tell you how happy I am right at this very moment," says Emily excitedly.

_Emily pulls away revealing a loving smile with a sparkle in her eyes taking Maya's hand in hers tracing tiny circles on the back of her wrist with her thumb,_

"Thanks. My mind is still a bit foggy. Sorry about that."

"It's okay I understand."

"No, no it's not okay. It's just that, I'm sorry because I have to actually ask this question," Maya says as she pulls her hand away.

"Ask me anything. What is it?"

"Who are you?"

_Once again, Maya has been taken from Emily…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**To Be Continued….**

**_Gasp!_**

**Oh no! It can't be! **


	11. Will Maya Remember?

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**I had some time to kill so I started jotting down ideas for this story. It ended up developing into something quite nice and I think you'll really love it. (At least I hope you will!)**

**I know you've been waiting longer for this update than some of my other stories and that's because I didn't want to write just anything, I needed to find its path and I think I have.**

**So, here's what you've been waiting for…**

**Rated T for those of you who aren't quite ready for explicit sexy time!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Will Maya Remember?**

**Narrator POV**

_"Maya, dear, there's one more person who wants to see you," interrupts Mrs. St. Germain._

_The girls back away as Emily walks slowly towards her. She sits down on the bed so she can look at Maya who is smiling sweetly. Emily reaches for a hug and Maya hugs her back. _

"I can't tell you how happy I am right at this very moment," says Emily excitedly.

_Emily pulls away revealing a loving smile with a sparkle in her eyes taking Maya's hand in hers tracing tiny circles on the back of her wrist with her thumb,_

"Thanks. My mind is still a bit foggy. Sorry about that."

"It's okay I understand."

"No, no it's not okay. It's just that, I'm sorry because I have to actually ask this question," Maya says as she pulls her hand away.

"Ask me anything. What is it?"

"Who are you?"

_Everyone gasps, as Emily is stunned into silence. The doctor advises everyone to leave the room but Emily can't move. Spencer has to guide her away from Maya into the waiting area. She sits her down on the couch as her body starts to heave and the tears begin to flood from her eyes. She pulls Emily into her trying to muffle the sounds of her sobbing. Emily tries to talk but her words get caught in her throat,_

"She-does-n't-re-mem-ber-me!"

_The tears are streaming down her face when Mr. St. Germain comes out of Maya's room to talk to them._

"The doctor said he's going to do another CT scan just to be sure nothing's changed physically since the last one was taken."

"What does the doctor think happened?" asks Aria concerned.

"Well, if there's nothing physically wrong with her then she could be suffering from Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"What exactly does that mean?" asks Hannah wanting to make sure she understands what's going on with Maya.

"Apparently, she is blocking out everything that has brought on stress in her life. It will take some time but eventually she will remember. We can't force the memories on her or it could have a detrimental effect on her recovery," explains Mr. St. Germain.

"So, what does that mean for Emily?" asks Spencer already knowing the answer.

"For now, I would ask that she keep her distance unless Maya approaches her."

"When will they release her?" asks Aria.

"Hopefully not for a week or so. Her brain did have some swelling so they will be monitoring that. But there's something else."

"What, what is it?" asks Emily nervously.

"She thinks she still goes to Rosewood High so her mom and I will be moving us back here. Our house hasn't sold yet so we will take it off the market and move back in. We have to reenroll Maya at school and she should be starting again once the doctor has cleared her, maybe in a couple of weeks."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" offers Hannah.

"As a matter of fact there is. We will have to move like mad to get everything here from California and then set up the house the way she remembers. So if any of you girls would like to help out, please let us know."

Emily pops her head up wiping away her tears to say, "I want to help. Please let me help."

"Emily, this might be too hard for you especially since we can't have pictures of you in the house. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, I understand," Emily answers sadly. "But I still want to help."

"Also since her phone was lost in the lake, she will have a new one with nothing on it. She'll have to rebuild her contacts on her own. And there's one more thing."

"What, what is it?" Emily asks anxiously.

"Emily, I'm so sorry to do this to you but I need her grandmother's ring back."

_She brings her hand to her heart with her other hand laying over it not wanting to give it up. The tears start again as she cannot control the sadness inside of her._

"It's for the best Emily and when she remembers, it will be yours again," offers Mr. St. Germain empathetically.

_She slowly slips the ring from her finger whimpering softly as she does it. She kisses the diamond and hands it to Mr. St. Germain. He takes it from her holding out his arms gathering her in for a hug. She can't help but sob into his waiting arms as he holds her for a little while trying to reassure her that it's going to be okay, that Maya will remember and that the two of them will be together once again._

"Emily, dear, you need to show much patience with her. She'll come around. That's my little girl in there and I know she'll come around," he says lovingly kissing her head and letting her go.

_The girls gather around Emily trying their best to console her but she has no idea how she's going to get through these days not being able to love her soul mate…_

**_At the St. Germains (Alison's old house) two weeks later…_**

**Emily POV**

_The St. Germains welcome me with open arms. Their house is coming along looking just as I remembered it. Mrs. St. Germain asks me to put things in Maya's room the way I remember so I do. When I finish setting it up it suddenly hits me that there can be no pictures of me in her room, on her dresser like before, I start to crumble. I lie down on her bed crying myself to sleep…_

"Emily, Emily…"

_I hear my name! Maya, oh Maya, you remember! I open my eyes smiling from ear to ear but my smile quickly vanishes as it's not Maya who stands over me, it's Hannah._

"Wow, talk about a 180 with the facial expression."

"I heard my name in my sleep and I thought it was Maya remembering me."

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry. But like Mr. St. Germain said, she needs time to heal physically and emotionally. I mean, do you really think she's wiped you from her heart and soul? I don't think so. Trust me, she'll remember."

"Thanks Hannah, I really needed to hear that."

"Ok, well it looks like you're all set here so we should go before she gets home."

"She's coming home?" I ask all wide eyed with excitement.

"Yeah Mrs. St. Germain said they're releasing her later today that's why she sent me upstairs to get you."

"I wonder if she remembers!"

"I don't know Em but we need to go. We can't be here when she gets home."

_I start to walk out but I stop to look, to really look at her room where we studied together, where we listened to music together, where we talked together, where we smoked together, where we kissed together, where we made love together… _

_Tears begin_ _to well up in my eyes because I know when she walks into her room, she will have no memories of any of that, but even more devastating she will have no memories of me…_

**_It's Maya's first day back at Rosewood High, a month after the incident…_**

_I'm trying to look busy at my locker but it's so hard knowing that Maya is just a few lockers away and doesn't remember me. But there she is remembering Hannah laughing it up with her. I close my locker door leaning against it watching the two of them together wishing I was Hannah. Maya catches me looking and I freeze locked into her beautiful brown eyes. She smiles making me blush. I look away with my own smile, when the new transfer student, Shana approaches._

"Hey Emily, are you ready for the swim meet this coming weekend?"

"Huh?"

"I said, are you ready for the swim meet this coming weekend?"

"Sorry Shana, yeah, yeah, I'm ready. It'll be fun."

_They continue talking with each other before the next bell rings._

**Narrator POV**

"Mmm. Do you think she's single?" inquires Maya.

"Wait, you **_know _**you like girls?"

"Yes Hannah, I know I like girls, I didn't knock **_that_** sense out of me. Thank god."

"You're cute. So, do you like her?" asks Hannah optimistically.

"Of course I like her. She's probably one of the most beautiful girls in school."

"Yeah, she's definitely that."

"Hannah, I think someone has a major girl crush."

"Funny. Did you forget about Caleb?" counters Hannah.

"Oh yeah, Caleb. I guess I **_did _**get some of the sense knocked out of me," jokes Maya.

Hannah laughs, "Yeah, well, I'm only interested in guys, especially the one named Caleb."

"Good, that's good to know."

"What do you mean that's good to know?" asks Hannah a bit confused.

"Just fleshing out the competition," Maya says all flirty.

"Wait you have a crush…"

"I don't know what I have but I definitely can't stop looking and I kinda wish it was me she was talking to."

"Jealous much," notices Hannah.

"Me? Jealous? Please. I've got to get to class, see ya Hannah."

"Yeah, see ya Maya."

_Maya leaves Hannah and deliberately walks by Emily and Shana. Both girls notice Maya who glances back at them and winks. They return the smile then Shana says goodbye to Emily and goes to her next class. Hannah can't wait to run up to Emily and tell her all about the conversation she just had with Maya. _

"Em, Em!"

"What Hannah, what's got you all excited."

"Not what, who…Maya!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think she's remembering."

"What? How do you know?" asks Emily like all of her prayers have just been answered.

"She was just checking you out!"

"What makes you say that?" asks Emily.

"We were talking about you and she noticed me looking at you so she thought I had a girl crush on you. When I reminded her about Caleb and that I like guys she said, that was good cuz she wanted to know who her competition is!"

_Emily smiles from ear to ear hopeful that Maya is finally starting to remember her._

"Ya know she turned and winked at me when she passed me on her way to class."

"Oh my god, Em, I'm so happy for you right now," Hannah beams for her.

"So, what do I do about this?"

"Nothing. Do nothing. She has to do this on her own, remember what Mr. St. Germain said."

"Yeah, yeah I remember."

_Hannah gives Emily a big hug and runs off to class while Emily leans up against her locker so so happy that Maya is starting to put it all together. Soon her grandmother's ring will be back on her finger and they can be a couple, they can be soul mates once again! _

**_The end of Maya's first full day back at Rosewood High…_**

_Emily goes to her last class of the day, English. She takes her seat trying to busy herself with the assigned reading, trying to take notes like the good student that she is but she's distracted by her thoughts of Maya. She doesn't even notice when someone sits in the seat next to her until the bell rings and the teacher calls for their attention. Emily's head lifts up in the direction of her teacher but out of the corner of her eye, someone has commanded her attention. She looks over to see Maya who gives her a quick smile and then goes back to taking notes. Emily can't believe her luck as she has to put her hand in front of her mouth to keep her smile from attracting Maya's and her teacher's attention. She is barely able to get through the class convinced that everyone around her can hear her heart beating. The bell rings, the students make their way to the buses and after school activities but the teacher asks Maya and Emily to stay behind. _

"Emily, as you probably heard, Maya has been gone for a while and needs to be brought up to speed with the lessons. You are doing incredibly well in class and I was hoping that you would take some time to tutor Maya."

"Oh would you? I would really appreciate it," says Maya with such sweet sincerity.

"If you really want me to," replies Emily timidly.

"I really do."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll leave it up to the two of you to figure out a schedule," says their teacher before she walks out of the classroom leaving the two of them alone.

_Maya hops up onto the teacher's desk with her arms extended back in a relaxed pose. Emily looks her up and down wanting so badly to slip between her legs and…_

"So, can you come over after school?" asks Maya.

"Huh? What?" she shakes out of her sexy thoughts.

"I asked, if you can come over after school?"

"Actually, I have swim practice. Can I come over after that?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I have jazz band anyway so it works out." She hops off the desk and says, "You can have dinner with us and then we can get to tutoring. See ya tonight, Em."

_Emily watches her leave thinking, she called me Em! Emily is ecstatic and it's just like Hannah said, she really is remembering!_

**_Later on at swim practice…_**

_Emily goes to swim practice. She and Shana are in the relay and are making really good time. Emily is doing her best swimming since she's been back. She has a renewed spirit because she can feel that Maya is remembering, that she's remembering her, that she's remembering them..._

_Maya finishes up with her jazz band practice and since swim practice is still going on, she decides to watch and wait. She sits in the stands checking out the relay silently rooting them on. When they're done, Emily goes to shower and change but Shana decides to do a couple more laps. Maya sees Emily leave and continues to watch Shana. When she finishes her laps, Maya approaches her…_

"Hey, that was great. I'm Maya by the way."

"I'm Shana. I don't know too many people here since I just transferred so it's really nice to meet you."

"Well I'm just getting back in the swing of things myself so I'm glad we met," says Maya with a flirty head tilt.

"Yeah, me too."

"Anyway, I was watching your practice and I have to say you're a really fast swimmer and so graceful too," Maya states matter of factly, looking her dark, lean, frame up and down.

"Thanks. I love the feel of my body gliding through the water. You should try it sometime."

"Try it?"

"Swimming silly. I bet you would be great at it. You totally have the body_," _flirts back Shana.

_Shana looks Maya up and down before she excuses herself to shower and change. Maya is brought to blush. She smiles as she watches Shana bounce into the girls' locker room. _

"Hey Shana!"

She turns and says, "Yeah Maya?"

"Can you tell Emily I'll meet her outside in front of the school?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. See ya later," Shana smiles as she saunters into the girls' locker room. _This new school might not be so bad after all, she thinks to herself._

"Yeah see ya."

_Maya walks away with a skip in her step and an excited grin to match. She's glad to be out of the hospital and back at Rosewood High but more importantly, she's glad to be making new friends…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_Don't be mad. It's all about the drama. It's all about Emily and Maya going through what they need to go through to find each other again. And it's going to take some time. _**

**_Are you with me? _**

**_I hope so!_**

**_**check my profile to keep track of updates to your favorite stories!_**

**Coming Up****:******

**_Emily goes over to Maya's house to tutor her. _**

**_Maya asks Emily why she was at the hospital and what their connection is._**

**_-A makes an appearance._**

**_And what about Shana?_**


	12. True Feelings Never Really Go Away

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**Hey, I'm back. I was thinking a lot about the last chapter and realized that I had to explain some things as the story moves forward. At some point someone in town is going to say something to Maya about the fact that she's supposed to be dead so I'm addressing that in this chapter. I also need Maya to learn about her twin sister's death and how Maya's parents are going to deal with 'A' since they know about the texts.**

**So let's see what happens while Maya waits for Emily after school and what happens when they go back to Maya's house for their first tutoring session…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12: True Feelings Never Really Go Away…**

"Hey Shana!"

She turns and says, "Yeah Maya?"

"Can you tell Emily I'll meet her outside in front of the school?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. See ya later," Shana smiles as she saunters into the girls' locker room. _This new school might not be so bad after all, she thinks to herself._

"Yeah see ya."

_Maya walks away with a skip in her step and an excited grin to match. She's glad to be out of the hospital and back at Rosewood High but more importantly, she's glad to be making new friends…_

"Hey Maya!" yells Noel.

_Maya turns around to see who is calling her name._

"What are you doing?" asks Noel with a something's up sort of grin on his face.

"Hey Noel, I'm waiting for Emily to finish getting changed from swim practice. Why?" asks a curious Maya.

_Hannah sees Noel talking to Maya and has a sneaking suspicion that Noel is up to no good. She walks over to them listening in on their conversation ready to jump in if necessary._

"Cuz I have to admit you look pretty good for a dead…"

"Maya! Hey! What's up!" interrupts Hannah before Noel says something he'll regret.

"I'm just waiting for Emily. And what were you saying about looking dead?"

"Nothing. Noel's just being Noel," explains Hannah.

"Okay…"

"What I meant to say is you look pretty good for a deadbeat since you haven't been coming to any of my parties. We miss you."

"I didn't realize I was such the partier," smiles Maya unsure of what to make of Noel.

"You weren't Maya. Noel's flirting like always_." Hannah gives Noel a wide eyed look hoping he catches on._

"Sorry Noel but I thought you knew I liked girls."

"Well I was hoping you would've forgotten after that bump on your head," smirks Noel.

"Noel!" yells Hannah wondering how he can be so insensitive.

"You can't blame a guy for tryin' Hannah."

"I'm flattered Noel but let's just stay friends," jumps in Maya.

_Emily comes out to meet Maya._

"Hey what's all this?" asks Emily with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing, Noel was just offering me a ride home," offers Hannah.

"I was?" _Hannah gives him that same "keep up" look_. "Oh yeah, I was so doing that."

_Emily looks confused as she looks at Hannah but she's too excited about spending the next few hours with Maya to ask any more questions._

"Ready?" asks Emily.

"Yep, let's do this," answers Maya as she takes Emily's hand leading her to the parking lot_. Emily looks up at Hannah with rose tinted cheeks while Hannah shows her, her fingers crossed._

_Once Emily and Maya walk away, Hannah smacks Noel on the arm._

"What the hell Hannah!"

"That was for being stupid."

"Stupid about what?"

"You know that Maya lost some of her memories and one of them is that she's supposed to be dead."

"Hannah, how the hell do you expect to keep that a secret from her? Do you see all the students in this school? All it takes is for one of them to remind her that she's supposed to be dead."

"I know but I have no idea what her parents are going to tell her. In the meantime, the school sent out that email to all the parents asking them to talk to their kids about letting Maya regain her memories without having them forced on her."

"Yeah that was a nice thought but you know someone's going to say something to her just to be an ass."

"Like you almost did?"

"Very funny. So now what Hannah? How are you going to keep this a secret?"

"I don't think I can. There's a lot more to this and pretty soon the papers are going to be all over it with headlines about Maya coming back from the dead. Her parents need to tell her sooner not later."

"Hannah, I like Maya. She's always been cool with me. I'll spread the word for everyone to keep their mouths shut but that's only a temporary fix and I think you know that."

"Thanks Noel. Anything will help. And ya know what? You're a pretty good friend for an ass."

"I'll take that as a complement."

_Hannah smiles at Noel as they both get in their cars. Maya has to be told, she just hopes her parents prepare her before it's too late…_

**_At Maya's house…_**

"Anybody home?" calls out Maya wondering if her parents are around.

"In the kitchen dear," replies her mom.

"Mom, hey, this is Emily. She's going to help me catch up in English and I invited her for dinner. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course. Emily is always welcome here."

"Hi, Mrs. St. Germain. It's nice to see you again."

"So Em, you're always welcome here and you think it's nice to see my mom again?" ponders Maya out loud.

"Well, we did know each other before the accident," Emily jumps in nervously.

"I guess so since you're pretty tight with Hannah and she and I are friends," Maya accepts the explanation.

"Exactly," says Emily thankful Maya came up with that.

"Are you girls going to study right now?"

"Yeah, we'll be in my room."

"Alright then, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Hey Em, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Emily, what's this about?" asks Mrs. St. Germain rather concerned about Emily being there.

"Our teacher asked me to tutor her in English, I couldn't say no."

"Yes you could've."

"Fine, I didn't want to. Look Mrs. St. Germain, this is a way for Maya to get to know me again. And maybe just maybe it will jog her memory about us," says a hopeful Emily.

"I hadn't thought of that. You're right. We want her to remember you Emily. You were so good for her," agrees Mrs. St. Germain.

"Yeah well she has to be told some things namely about her sister and coming back from the dead before someone else tells her. And this whole 'A' thing isn't over yet just because Paige and Mona are at Radley."

"I know. I know. I think about that all the time. We'll tell her about Kaya_ (pronounced like Maya with a K)_ tonight."

"And the police are still patrolling?" asks Emily worriedly.

"Yes, like clockwork. Detective Wilden promised to protect us from 'A'. I can only hope and pray that he can."

"Well, I haven't gotten any texts from 'A' since Paige was locked up so let's hope we won't have to worry for a while," hopes Emily.

"Hey Em, you ready?"

"Yeah. It was nice talking with you again Mrs. St. Germain."

"You too Emily, I'll call you both when dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom."

_The girls go upstairs to Maya's bedroom to study. When Emily walks into the room all these memories flood her brain causing her to get dizzy. Maya turns around and can see that something's wrong as Emily puts her hand on Maya's desk chair to help regain her balance. Maya runs over to her putting her arm around her to help keep her steady,_

"Em, Emily, are you okay?"

"Whoa, I just got light headed. Probably from not eating anything after practice," Emily thinks fast.

"Do you want me to get you something?" asks a concerned Maya.

"No, no, I just need to sit."

"Come over here, can you make it to my bed?"

_Emily puts her arm around Maya, something she's wanted to do since the accident, as Maya keeps her arm around Emily's waist to help her to her bed. Maya's touch makes Emily all tingly as she assists her in sitting down and then she sits next to her taking her hand in hers. Emily wonders if Maya feels it too._

"Maya really I'm fine…" her voice trails off as she looks up to see Maya's face just inches away from hers. _She desperately wants to kiss her but she knows she can't. Maya can feel the way she's looking at her and starts to blush making Emily blush too._

"So, Em, let's just talk for a bit. You know, get to know each other. I mean, I feel like you know me a lot better than I know you," surmises Maya.

"Yeah I'd like that," smiles Emily shyly.

"So can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"You came to see me at the hospital and I'm pretty sure my mom said you were anxious to see me. Why? What is our connection besides you being friends with Hannah?" wonders Maya.

"Do you remember the first day you moved to Rosewood?" asks Emily hoping she does.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I was your one woman welcoming committee. I brought a house warming basket and helped you bring in some boxes. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. But I didn't remember it was you."

"You told me the boy in the picture on your dresser was Justin, your boyfriend."

"Oh my god, Justin. That's right. I haven't spoken to him in ages."

"And we talked about the music studio being built for your mom who plays the cello."

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

"And then you taught me how to smoke weed."

"I what!" shouts a surprised Maya.

"Yep, you asked if you were corrupting me and if I was okay with that," flirts Emily feeling herself relaxing next to Maya.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that to someone I just met!" exclaims Maya embarrassed.

"And we've been friends ever since," states Emily matter of factly.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I could've forgotten you. I mean you're one of the most beautiful girls at school, how could I not remember," she says with a head tilt and sweet smile making Emily blush even more. _Then she squeezes Emily's hand. Maya's body has a reaction like she really did feel something which brings Maya to look deeply into Emily's eyes for the first time since the accident…_

"Maya, dear, you have a visitor. She says her name is Shana," calls Mrs. St. Germain from the bottom of the stairs interrupting Emily's intimate moment with Maya.

"Shana? What's **she** doing here?" asks Emily with a twinge of jealousy.

"We met after your practice and I think she was flirting with me, hell I know I was flirting with her. I'll be back in a sec."

_Maya takes off down the stairs leaving a frustrated Emily pondering what the hell just happened._

"Hey Shana, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought, why not stop by and see what my new friend Maya is up to."

"Wow that was really sweet of you."

"I thought so," flirts Shana.

_They both giggle as Emily listens at the top of the stairs wanting desperately to puke her guts out._

"I would love for you to hang out but I have a tutoring session. I have to catch up in all of my classes so I can graduate on time."

"Oh, I didn't realize," says a bummed Shana.

"That's okay. Maybe we can do something another time," offers Maya trying to bring Shana's smile back.

"How about coffee Saturday morning?" suggests Shana.

"I'd like that."

"Then it's a date. Bye Maya. Have fun studying," winks Shana as she leaves.

"Bye Shana. See you at school tomorrow," responds a giddy Maya.

_Maya closes the door and leans up against it smiling from ear to ear as she bites her lower lip. She has a date with the gorgeous Shana and she couldn't be more excited about it!_

"Ahem. Maya is she gone?" asks Emily annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right up."

_Emily is heartbroken as she can see how happy going out with Shana is making her. A happy that only she used to make Maya…_

"So, why are you so happy?" asks Emily already knowing the answer and not especially wanting to hear it out loud.

"I have a date with Shana on Saturday," Maya informs Emily with a glint in her eye.

"A date? I didn't even know you two knew each other."

"We met while I was waiting for you at your swim practice. She was finishing up her laps and she looked so graceful and sexy. We introduced ourselves and I could feel an instant connection to her. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. So Em, are you dating anyone?" asks Maya innocently.

"No, not right now," Emily says dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks with that head tilt.

"I was with someone, someone I loved very much, someone I still love but something happened and…"

"Em, if you still love this person then you can't give up. You have to fight for him," interrupts Maya passionately.

"Him? You mean…her," corrects Emily.

"Oh, I didn't know. I thought…"

"When I met you that day you were moving in, I was going out with someone named Ben. I liked him but I never like liked him. There was someone else…"

"This girl?"

"No but she did end up stealing my heart."

"Do I know her?" asks Maya curiously.

"Hey girls, come on! Dinner's ready!" yells Maya's mom up the stairs.

"You heard her. We better go, she doesn't like when my dad and I are late to dinner. And I'm not in the mood to hear about how she spent all this time making a hot meal only for it to get cold waiting for us," Maya rolls her eyes.

_Emily smiles as her cell phone starts to beep._

"You go on ahead. Let me just check my text, it's probably my mom."

"Okay, I'll run interference for you."

"Thanks."

_Emily unlocks her phone to read,_

**You're lucky your girlfriend doesn't remember.**

**Otherwise she'd have to be made to forget. **

**Permanently.**

**-A**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_Coming Up_****_:_**

**Will Emily let A decide her future with Maya?**

**How will Maya react to the news of her twin sister, Kaya's death?**

**Who will be there to comfort her?**

**Can Hannah, Aria and Spencer keep Maya from falling for Shana?**


	13. Maya Remembers

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**Wow! You guys really don't like Shana. I don't either but she makes for great drama. It's time for Emily to be jealous. It's time for Emily to fight for Maya…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13: Maya Remembers**

"When I met you that day you were moving in, I was going out with someone named Ben. I liked him but I never like liked him. There was someone else…"

"This girl?"

"No. But she did end up stealing my heart."

"Do I know her?" asks Maya curiously.

"Hey girls, come on! Dinner's ready!" yells Maya's mom up the stairs.

"You heard her. We better go, she doesn't like when my dad and I are late to dinner. And I'm not in the mood to hear about how she spent all this time making a hot meal only for it to get cold waiting for us," Maya rolls her eyes.

_Emily smiles as her cell phone starts to beep._

"You go on ahead. Let me just check my text, it's probably my mom."

"Okay, I'll run interference for you."

"Thanks."

_Emily unlocks her phone to read,_

**You're lucky your girlfriend doesn't remember.**

**Otherwise she'd have to be made to forget. **

**Permanently.**

**-A**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Later on at the St. Germains…_**

"Thank you so much Mrs. St. Germain, dinner was wonderful as always."

"You're welcome dear, I'm glad you were able to join us."

"It was good seeing you again," Mr. Fields concurs.

"Let me walk you out," Maya insists taking Emily's hand in hers leading her out to their porch.

_Emily's body tingles all over to her fiancé's touch. Oh how she wishes she could've stayed in California with her then maybe none of this would have happened. She and Maya would be taking long walks on the beach, making love under the stars and most importantly Maya would know who she is and that they promised themselves to each other._

"Thanks for all of your help tonight. I feel pretty good about what we were able to cover tonight."

"I'm glad," Emily smiles still keeping hold of Maya's hand not willing to let it go and Maya doesn't seem to mind.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess."

_Maya is caught in Emily's gaze making her look down with a shy smile. Emily takes a breath as she sees that she is having an effect on her._

"Should you come over after school to continue our….tutoring session?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah, but it would have to be after swim practice. It's an important one since our meet is Saturday afternoon."

"Oh, I hadn't realized. Shana and I are supposed to go out for coffee in the morning. Is that a bad idea?"

_"Yes! It's a bad idea. You should be going with me!" Emily fumes to herself._

"It should be fine since we aren't swimming until 4pm. You should come, I mean, if you're not doing anything." Emily suggests hopefully.

"Yeah. I could do that. Then I'd get to see both my girls in tight wet swim suits competing to be the best," Maya blatantly flirts.

_Emily's eyes widen and so does her smile as she did not expect Maya to say that. She called her, her girl. The only problem is she called Shana her girl too. But Emily is going to do whatever it takes to make Maya her only girl!_

"Thanks again for tonight Emily," Maya states more so with her eyes as she unexpectedly leans towards Emily to air kiss her cheek but then Emily leans in too and the corner of their lips meet for a brief second just like the first time she walked her home from school.

_Sparks ignite for Emily and she definitely sees something in Maya's eyes that tells her she felt it too._

"Emily I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you."

"It's okay."

_Emily watches Maya bring her hands up to her head just before she stumbles backwards. Emily reaches out catching her before she falls._

"Maya!"

_She steadies her on her feet holding her close. Maya puts one hand on Emily's shoulder and the other grabs her arm. _

"Whoa."

"Maya, are you okay?"

"I, I could see images but they weren't very clear. What just happened between us seemed familiar somehow. I don't know why, do you?"

_Emily's eyes widen as she ponders how to answer her question._

"Umm, that first day I walked you home from school, I told you about a girl named Alison who disappeared. You said how sorry you were and how hard it must have been for me. You went to kiss my cheek and our signals got crossed and we did that same thing, our lips touched briefly and then you went in your house and I left."

"And that's all it was?" she asks searching for the truth in her eyes.

"Yeah." _But it was so much more, Emily thinks to herself._

"Hmm. Emily, there are things that I have no recollection of, I get that, but you can help me to remember. Is there anything else?"

_But before Emily can answer, Mrs. St. Germain steps out onto the porch to find out what's taking Maya so long._

"Maya, dear, it's late. Thanks for helping her Emily but we really do need to talk to our daughter."

_Emily gets the message loud and clear. _

"Okay. But call me if you need anything," she says looking directly at Maya.

"See ya tomorrow, Em?" Maya asks hopefully.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

_And just like that Maya disappears into her house leaving Emily to let out the breath she's been holding in. She smiles with a partially open mouth walking away feeling like she just might jump up and click her heels together she's so ecstatic! Things are finally going Emily's way or are they as she worriedly thinks about that text from 'A'…_

_When Maya reenters her house her parents are sitting in the living room and ask Maya to join them. She walks in and notices the seriousness on their faces._

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Maya asks worriedly.

"Yes, Maya we need you to sit down," her mom says compassionately.

_Maya sits on the couch next to her mom with her dad sitting in the chair next to her._

"What's going on? You're scaring me."

"Maya, listen, you've been through so much that we didn't want to worry you. We wanted you to concentrate on getting better. We didn't want to burden you with anything that would prevent you from healing."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Your doctor told us that remembering on your own would be the best case scenario for your recovery but there are some things that you still haven't remembered," her dad explains leaning forward with his forearms resting on the top of his legs and his fingers entwined.

"What kind of things?" Maya asks innocently.

_Maya's mom looks down at her hands that she is rubbing nervously together so her dad steps in._

"Maya, it's about Kaya."

"Kaya, oh my god, what happened? Is she okay?" Maya asks nervously.

"Maya, there was an accident."

"An accident! What do you mean? Is she still at Radley?"

"No baby, she's…"

"She's what?"

"She's no longer with us," her mom is barely able to get out with so much sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean she's no longer with us?" Maya asks needing confirmation.

"Maya, sweetheart, Kaya died," her dad says unable to look into his daughter's eyes.

_Maya covers her mouth with her hands trying to muffle her cries as the tears flow from her face and her body begins to heave._

"Oh honey, it happened about eight months ago. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and it happened," her mom tries to fill in the gaps.

"The w-wrong place at the w-wrong time? W-what's that s-supposed to m-mean," she stutters through her cries.

"Maya someone took Kaya's life because that person thought she was you!" shouts her mom unexpectedy.

"What! Me? Why?"

"It's complicated," her dad states seriously.

"Well make it uncomplicated! You just said this person was trying to kill me and Kaya was killed by mistake! Who would want me dead, mom, who?"

"Someone who was jealous of what you had. This someone would stop at nothing to take everything away from you," her mom tries to continue explaining.

"Maya we didn't want you to find out like this but you weren't remembering. We had to tell you before some stranger told you first," her dad raises his voice a little.

"Where is she?"

"What do you mean?" asks her mom.

"Where is Kaya buried?" Maya asks sadly.

"We took her body back to California. We buried her next to your grandmother where we know she has found her peace," her mom tries desperately to make Maya feel some sort of comfort from all this.

"You know that. Really?" Maya questions sarcastically.

"Yes, Maya, you know your grandmother will take care of her."

"I, I have to go."

"Where are you going?'

"I just need to be alone. I need to be somewhere where I can think."

"Maya."

"I need to get out of here."

_Maya grabs her car keys and drives off with tear stained cheeks and a trembling body. She has no idea where she's headed until she gets there._

_It's dark now. Her car's headlights show a small house with a dock attached at a lake. She turns off her car and the lights dim away. She walks onto the dock with only the brightness of the moon to light her way. She has no idea how her car ended up here since she has no recollection of this place. But somehow she feels at ease. A chill attacks her body as she hugs herself trying to stay warm but the chill doesn't go away. She keeps thinking about what her parents told her. Kaya is dead. Her twin sister is dead. It's not fair as her body heaves with guilt as she was supposed to be the one six feet under. Her body starts to heat up with rage as she realizes that someone evil did this to her sister. Her breathing intensifies as her nostrils begin to flare and her eyes narrow as she pounds the railing on the dock with her fists screaming her sister's name over and over until her body can no longer support her and she passes out into the arms of another…_

_Maya wakes up inside the boat house lying on the floor on top of a sleeping bag with blankets covering her helping to keep her warm. She sits up wondering how she got inside, who lay her down, who took the time to care for her. Someone is approaching her, someone with long dark hair and a comforting smile. She has two mugs in her hand with steam rising from the top. _

"Here, I thought you might need this," she says to Maya who immediately relaxes when she realizes who it is.

"Thank you," Maya responds taking a mug from her hand. "What happened," she asks.

"Well, I saw that you looked distressed so I came over to see if you were okay and then you passed out in my arms. I'm lucky I was there otherwise you could have hit the deck and gotten really hurt."

"Were you here the whole time?"

"No, I followed you. I wanted to talk to you before school tomorrow but when I got to your house, you were driving away so fast."

"And you followed me anyway?"

"Yes."

"And you stayed here with me?"

"Yes. I left you alone to go through what you needed to go through but I couldn't stay back any longer. I needed to make sure you were okay."

"And all this? The sleeping bag, the blankets?"

"I found the sleeping bag in that crate over there and I had the blankets in my car."

"I guess I should be grateful that you followed me."

"After the way you took off from your house, I had to follow you to make sure you were okay."

"So, what did you come to my house to ask me?"

"I think it was more so that I wanted to see you again before school tomorrow."

"Ohh."

"But right now, what's important is that you're okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually, do you mind if I don't. Instead, umm, would you mind coming over here and lying down with me?"

"No, no, not at all," she says surprised by this suggestion but more than happy to oblige.

_She lies down next to Maya who rests her head on her shoulder._

"This is nice."

_She puts her arm around Maya holding her close letting her know that she's there for her and that whatever it is; she will help her get through it._

Maya smiles snuggling into her, "I'm glad you're here. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Don't worry Maya I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay."

"Thanks. You're a really good friend."

_She stays with Maya 'til very late into the night. When she's ready, she follows Maya home. They pull in Maya's driveway and get out of their cars. She's leaning against her car when Maya walks towards her. She takes Maya's hand pulling her in for a hug. It's a long comforting hug with hands traveling up and down each other's bodies. When Maya pulls away her lips are captured for a soft gentle kiss._

_Maya pushes herself back looking into those welcoming eyes and says_,

"Thanks again. You staying with me meant a lot."

"I was more than happy to be there for you. See ya at school tomorrow?"

"Umm, we'll see."

"Goodnight Maya."

"Goodnight Shana."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**You probably figured out what I was doing there and you're probably hating on me right now. **

**But regardless, please give this a chance!**

**Please give me a chance!**


	14. Getting To Know You

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**I didn't forget about you guys. I'm giving you an extra-long chapter to show you my loyalty to this story and you!**

**Again, you really don't like Shana. You ****_know_**** I'm going to "fix this" so to speak. But I think Emily really needs to fight for Maya. It's her time to prove her love. You don't have to agree with me but you know you're gonna read me!**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14: Getting to Know You**

"Thanks again. You staying with me it meant a lot."

"I was more than happy to be there for you. See ya at school tomorrow?"

"Umm, we'll see."

"Goodnight Maya."

"Goodnight Shana."

**_The next day…_**

_Emily is at her locker getting her books for her next class when she hears,_

"Emily! Hey."

"Hey, what's up Shana?" Emily asks trying to be all cool about talking to her.

"I was wondering if you've seen Maya."

"No. I haven't," Emily responds not really sure if she would have said yes even if she really did see her.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night…"

"Last night?" Emily asks with the hair standing up on the back of her neck in a protective jealous mode.

"Yeah, I went to see her last night at her house but she was speeding away in her car when I got there so I followed her."

"Why was she speeding away and where was she going?" Emily asks worriedly.

"She ended up at this boat house. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she didn't want to talk about it but whatever it was she was really upset."

_"Our place! She remembered! Oh my god! And her parents must've told her about Kaya!"_

"She didn't tell you anything?"

"No. She just wanted to lie down in that boat house. It was kinda dirty but I had some blankets in my car and I found a sleeping bag so I set it up and she lay down. Then she asked me to lie down with her and I have to say I was more than happy to oblige," Shana says with a lips pressed together sort of smile.

_"She lay down with Maya? She lay down with my finance? She lay down with my soul mate?" Emily fights the tears trying to invade her eyes. All she can see is the two of them side by side holding each other, Shana, where she should have been._

"Well whatever it was, I'm sure her parents are there to help her," Emily barely manages without cracking her voice from the tears she holds back.

"Yeah but when we got to her house she seemed a lot better. We hugged and then…"

"Then what?" Emily asks, unknowingly turning her hands into fists and narrowing her eyes.

"We kissed. It was nice. Oh Emily, I think I'm gonna really like it here in Rosewood. I just hope Maya is okay."

"Like I said before Maya's parents are probably with her," Emily states with gritted teeth.

"Well, if she shows up will you let me know?"

"Yeah sure." _Not a chance!_

_Shana walks away as Emily falls against her locker slowly sliding down to the floor, feeling her Maya slipping away from her, needing to figure out a way to make Maya see what's right in front of her…her soul mate, her Emily…_

_Hannah sees Emily on the floor by her locker and runs up to her._

"Emily! Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?"

"She's slipping away."

"What? Who?"

"Maya."

"Emily, it's going to take some time for her to remember. You know that."

"Yeah, well in the meantime, Shana is the one she wants to be with."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! She was with Maya last night at our place!"

"Wait. How does she know about your place and why was Shana there?"

"Maya remembered."

"Em, if she remembered your place then it's only a matter of time that she will remember you too."

"But Shana is messing that up."

"Don't you worry about Shana. The girls and I will take care of her."

"What do you mean?"

"Just be there for Maya."

_Emily suddenly perks up picking herself up off the floor._

"That's it! Oh Hannah I love you!"

"Emily, where are you going?"

"Maya didn't come to school today and I bet I know where she is!" Emily yells as she runs down the hallway out the front doors to her car.

_She's going to find Maya and she's going to be there for her…_

**_At the boat house…_**

_Just as she suspected, there she is looking out into the distance, consumed by the rippling water and its calming effect on whatever it is she's going through. Emily approaches her carefully, not wanting to frighten her, so she decides to make her presence known._

"Maya?"

_She stands up straight wiping her eyes._

"Emily? What, what are you doing here?" she sniffles attempting to compose herself.

"You weren't at school today. I was worried."

"But how did you know I'd be here?" she turns to face Emily leaning against the rail waiting for an answer.

"I saw Shana and she told me about last night. I figured when you didn't show up at school that maybe you would come back here."

"You're quite the detective, Emily Fields," she says trying to make light of the present situation.

"Detective? No." _If I were a detective I would've found you a long time ago._

"Then how did you find this place. It's not that easy."

"I could ask you the same thing. How did you find this place when not all your memories have been restored?"

"That's a really good question. I just knew how to get here. It's like I've been here hundreds of times before."

_"You have. With me…" _Emily shakes out of her thought to ask,_ "_Maya, what happened?"

"Oh Em, you're not the one with the head injury why don't you tell me. I'm guessing you already know. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Your parents asked me not to. They wanted to be the ones to tell you and I think it was the right thing to do."

"I suppose you're right but it doesn't make it any easier to try and understand that I will never see Kaya again."

"I know bab..Maya," Emily quickly corrects herself.

"And you probably know that it wasn't Kaya who was supposed to die, it was me. Emily, who would want to kill, me?" she asks suddenly overcome with emotion falling into Emily's awaiting arms.

_She holds her close as the feelings of love consume her body. She does not want to ever let her go. Emily rests her head atop Maya's who is nestled into her shoulder while she moves her hands slowly up and down her back attempting to sooth her. Oh how she wants to make it all go away, if only Maya would remember her. _

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I actually didn't know your sister but I bet she was as wonderful as you are."

Maya giggles into her sniffling, "She was my heart."

_"And you are mine."_

"You're a good friend Emily. How do you always manage to make me feel better?"

"I just…," Emily fumbles.

_Maya lifts her head to look at Emily. Something is happening between them. Maya feels this something but she's not sure what it is. It's not anything she feels when she's with anyone else. She looks at Emily, really looks at her making Emily blush with a crooked smile. _

"Aww, Em, you're blushing," Maya notices with her signature head tilt.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I think it's cute."

_Emily is on cloud nine reconnecting with her girl. Everything feels so right. But back to reality she is sent when Maya says,_

"But Em, you still haven't told me why someone would want to hurt me and I know you know."

"Maya, it's complicated."

"So uncomplicate it."

"It's not that easy."

"Emily. Just tell me. I'm not going to break. I can handle it."

"Something tells me that that's true. Maya…"

_But before Emily can finish, someone walks onto the dock interrupting the two of them still embraced. _

"Sorry, I, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh my god, Shana!"

_Maya releases Emily and runs up to Shana to hug her. Shana peers over Maya's shoulder not really understanding what just transpired between the two of them._

"When you didn't show up at school I figured maybe you came back here. And it looks like I'm not the only one who came to that conclusion," Shana sort of glares.

"Well, I'm glad you're both here," Maya says extending an arm to Emily who gladly takes her hand leading her over to her and Shana.

"Hi Shana. After I talked to you this morning, I kinda thought Maya would be here and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Well, it looks like she is so we'll see you later Em," Shana says while reinforcing the message to Emily with her eyes.

_Emily looks ready to fire back but Maya steps in,_

"Let's all go back to town. I could use a coffee and something sweet. And you two look plenty sweet to me. Are you coming?" Maya asks leaving the two of them to make a decision.

"Wait up Maya, I'm coming too!" Shana yells.

"Me too!" Emily follows.

_They each get into their own cars to head back to town. While on the way, Emily calls Hannah. _

"Hello?"

"Hannah, I thought you said you were gonna take care of Shana."

"What? Emily?"

"Yeah. I found Maya at the boat house. Her parents told her about Kaya so I was consoling her. We were in the middle of having a moment when guess who shows up?"

"Shana."

"Yeah."

"Em, where are you now?"

"We're all headed back to town to get a coffee."

"Okay, me, Spencer and Aria will come up with some interference."

"Hannah, I need you guys. Please don't mess this up."

"We won't. Em, we'll take care of it. Shana will suddenly have to go leaving you and Maya alone together."

"That sounds good to me."

"Me too. Talk to you later."

"Thanks Hannah. Bye."

"See ya."

_Hannah, Spencer and Aria get to the coffee shop before Maya, Shana and Emily but just as they are about to go in, Mrs. Fields walks out. _

"Girls, I'm so glad I ran into you."

"You are?" Hannah asks not sure why Mrs. Fields would be glad to see them.

"Yes. It seems that Emily skipped her last two classes. Do you three know anything about that?"

_All three girls look down at their hands and the crack in the sidewalk without answering._

"Well, I guess that answers my question. Don't worry I covered for my daughter and said she had a migraine and came home otherwise she wouldn't be able to compete at her swim meet tomorrow afternoon."

_The girls' heads pop up simultaneously. _

"You really did that for her?" Aria asks surprised.

"I did. Now tell me where she is and I know you know. You're planning something I can tell."

"It's Maya." Hannah blurts out.

_Both Aria and Spencer elbow her looking at her like "what are you doing?"_

"Maya, huh. What about Maya? Tell me."

"Maya is starting to remember bits and pieces."

"Oh my god, she remembers Emily?" Mrs. Fields interrupts hopefully.

"No, Mrs. Fields nothing like that. She remembered a place she and Emily used to go to, to be alone," Spencer explains.

"The boat house?" Mrs. Fields asks.

"Yeah. The boat house," Spencer acknowledges.

"So that's why Emily skipped school?" she asks kind of confused.

"No, Maya's parents told her about her twin sister," Aria fills in.

"Oh, that must have been so difficult for Maya to hear. Poor thing."

"It was, so much so that she didn't go to school today and Emily was so worried that she left school to try to find her," Hannah explains further.

"Well then, I'm glad I covered for my daughter. Where are they now?"

"On their way here for a coffee but they're not alone," Spencer informs.

"Who's with them?"

"That new girl, Shana. She likes Maya," Aria tells Mrs. Fields.

"Oh, I see," says Mrs. Fields now understanding the dilemma her daughter is faced with.

"That's why we're here. To run interference for Emily," Hannah divulges.

"Hmm. Why don't you leave Shana to me. I think I have an idea that will give Emily and Maya the time they need to get to know each other again," Mrs. Fields masterminds surprising the girls. "But I'm going to need your help."

"Anything. What can we do?" Hannah asks a bit deviously.

"I believe Shana's mom works at the bank with your mom, Hannah. I'm sure she received the same phone call I did about her daughter skipping classes. When they get here, tell Shana that your mom saw her mom's reaction to the call and that she's on the rampage about her skipping and she better get home right away." Mrs. Fields plots out their plan.

"But what if she was cool about it like you were?" asks Aria.

"So what. She'll be home waiting for her mom to get out of work which won't be for a couple of hours and Emily and Maya will get some much needed alone time," Mrs. Fields finishes confidently.

"Mrs. Fields, you're good. I mean really good." Hannah says in awe.

"Thank you, Hannah, I had my moments when I was your age but don't tell Emily that," she winks and leaves them to carry out the plan.

"How cool is Emily's mom!" Aria exclaims.

"I know right. Hey they should be here any minute let's go inside and wait for them," suggests Spencer.

_The girls finally get back into town, park their cars and make their way into the coffee shop. As they are ordering their drinks Shana notices a flyer on the countertop reminding everyone about the winter formal. She reads it out loud and then asks,_

"So Maya, do you wanna go to the winter formal with me?"

_Emily practically chokes on her drink not expecting Shana to be so bold. Now she's pissed._

"Oh wow. I haven't really thought about it," Maya responds.

"It might give your mind something else to think about for the next several days," Shana tries convincing her.

"Are you going Emily?" asks Maya.

"I, I'm not sure, I haven't been asked yet and I haven't asked anyone either," she says honestly looking deeply into Maya's eyes.

Maya gets a little lost in those warm brown eyes and needs to look away so she can say, "Well then I think we should all go together, me you and Shana. Whaddaya think?" she asks so innocently.

"That would be great!" answers Emily enthusiastically.

"Yeah, great," Shana lies through clenched teeth.

"Okay, let's find a place to sit and talk about what we're gonna wear," Maya says walking to one of the sofas in the back.

_Just as they are getting settled, of course Maya in the middle, Hannah approaches with Aria and Spencer._

"Hey guys. Missed you at school today," Aria smirks.

"Yeah, my mom told me you skipped," Hannah fills them in.

"How did your mom find out?" asks Emily.

"From Shana's mom and Shana, you better get your ass home and fast. Your mom was on the rampage when she got the call that you skipped," Hannah goes on in more detail.

"My mom's not like that, are you sure your mom heard right?" asks Shana suspiciously.

"According to Hannah's mom, she was being cool about it until she found out you might not be able to swim tomorrow," Spencer finishes for Hannah.

"Oh my god. I didn't even think about that. Maya, I better go. See ya tomorrow?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah, of course, I hope you're not in trouble. Call me if you need anything," Maya offers standing to give Shana a hug before she bolts out of there to go home.

"We have to go. We have a thing to work on for school," Hannah lies wanting to give Emily and Maya some time alone.

"Bye guys," Aria and Spencer say as the three of them walk away.

_Emily smiles at the girls and mouths, "Thank you." _

"Her mom definitely means business," states Emily wondering what fate awaits her when she gets home.

"Em, are you going to be in trouble too?"

"I guess I'll find out soon enough. But let's not talk about that right now. Let's talk about anything else."

"You still have a lot of questions to answer Em."

"I was thinking about that."

"Oh really," Maya says with an eyebrow arch.

"Yes really. I don't think I should answer those questions. I think we need to get to know each other without filling in lost details."

"Why?"

"Because this is who you are now. And we don't know if you will ever be that Maya. So, I think we should start over."

"Start over?"

"Yeah, with no preconceived notions about one another. If our friendship was meant to be then anything that happened in the past won't matter."

"Friendship Emily Fields?" she asks with a head tilt and narrowed eyes.

"Or anything else," she says with a blush.

"Okay then. You've convinced me. Let's get to know each other."

This surprises Emily, but she can't help herself and asks, "What about Shana?"

"I'd like to get to know her too. You can't have too many friends, now can you?" she asks with a wink as she gets up leaving Emily to get a refill.

_Emily watches her sashay to the counter, oh how she loves her sashay. She sinks back into the sofa, her mind going a million miles a minute thinking about all the ways she's going to get Maya to fall in love with her again…._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming Up****:**

**Emily and Shana compete for Maya's attention.**


	15. The Sleepover

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**I think you're right about Emily telling Maya about how she helped her to come out so that is what you are going to get in this chapter along with some other fun surprises…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15: The Sleepover**

"Okay then. You've convinced me. Let's get to know each other."

This surprises Emily, but she can't help herself and asks, "What about Shana?"

"I'd like to get to know her too. You can't have too many friends, now can you?" she asks with a wink as she gets up leaving Emily to get a refill.

_Emily watches her sashay to the counter, oh how she loves her sashay. She sinks back into the sofa, her mind going a million miles a minute thinking about all the ways she's going to get Maya to fall in love with her again…._

**_Later that night…_**

_Maya St. Germain's doorbell rings. When Maya opens the door she's quite happy to see who it is. _

"Come in Emily," she says sweetly giving her a hug as she walks in.

Emily is over the moon every time Maya is affectionate towards her, "Hey. How ya doin'?"

"Better now that you're here. I don't like being alone after finding out what happened to my sister."

"I don't blame you. Where are your parents?" Emily asks hoping they will be alone for a while.

"They're out. It's Friday night so they have their concert to prepare for."

"Oh I forgot about that. So, do you still want to study?" Emily asks kind of wishing she didn't.

"Yeah I have to, with that test we're having next week so I really appreciate you stopping by after your swim practice."

"It's not a problem. I like helping you and spending time with you," Emily blurts without realizing what she's saying.

"Oh, so you like spending time with me," she says nudging Emily's arm as they enter her room. "So, was Shana at practice?"

"Yeah but she had to go straight home. Her mom wasn't too thrilled with her," Emily answers but is annoyed that Maya brought her up.

"I feel bad about that."

"Don't be. She's a big girl. She'll be fine."

"You're right so let's get to studying."

_Maya plops herself on her bed and Emily sits on the floor leaning against it. She's having trouble concentrating because all she wants to do is pounce on her Maya. But her thoughts of that are interrupted when Maya says,_

"Emily, can I ask you something?"

She puts her book on the floor and turns to look up at Maya, "Sure, anything. What's up?"

_Maya scoots off the bed onto the floor next to Emily. Maya's arm is leaning against her making Emily tingle all over and she makes her heart beat faster._

"I feel like you and I have a past connection that has a lot more to do with why we became friends. I know you didn't want to delve into the past. But do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do."

"So will you tell me?" she asks taking Emily's hand in hers.

_Emily looks at their hands entwined making her smile softly as she takes a breath before telling Maya about their connection._

"Well, I really liked this girl I used to hang out with. Her name was Alison. She made me believe that she liked me the way I liked her."

"What do you mean?"

"One day we were in the library and I sat next to her on the floor in one of the aisles. She was telling me about this book we had to read and then all of sudden we kissed. It was nice. I liked it and I thought she did too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Later on in the week, we were in the girls' locker room and she asked me to help her clasp her bra and after I did it, I put my hand on her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck."

"What did she do?"

"She freaked out and said that just because we kissed in the library doesn't mean she wants to kiss me all the time. She said sometimes a kiss is just a kiss and if she wanted to kiss me it would be because she wanted practice for when she started kissing boys."

"She said that! What a bitch! Emily, I'm so sorry," she consoles holding her hand tighter.

"She made me feel like I was a freak or something so I kept my feelings about girls to myself and started dating Ben. I couldn't be honest with myself so I stayed deep in the closet. It was just easier that way until you came along."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You had this carefree spirit. You were confident with whom you are and you didn't care what people thought. I envied that about you."

"So, after we met that day when you helped me with my stuff, we became friends?"

"Yeah, we hung out a lot together. I felt like I could be me, really be me when I was around you but stuff happened and I freaked again and I tried to date another guy, Toby, but even he knew that I wasn't really into him."

"Emily…"

"That's when I decided to tell my parents that I'm gay and it didn't go so well."

"Why? What happened?" Maya asks squeezing Emily's hand in a comforting way.

"My mom was not happy about it and she let me know. She's fine now and we're really close but for a while we did not see eye to eye."

"Oh Em, that must have been awful for you."

"It was but that's where you came in. I told you that it was time for me to be honest with myself and once I said that out loud, my whole world changed."

"How?"

"I became the person I was always meant to be. I no longer hide who I am and I'm proud of whom I've become. And I have you to thank."

"Me? I don't think I did all that much."

"But you did. You stood by me and told me that you care about me so you would wait for me."

"Wait for you?"

"See, you already figured out you were gay and it was complicating our friendship because I refused to come out but you were there for me regardless."

_Maya wraps her arms around Emily holding her close._

"Oh Em, I'm so glad you told me that. It sounds like we were great friends."

"We are great friends," Emily corrects as she gazes deeply into Maya's eyes catching her in a moment. Maya too can't take her eyes off of Emily.

_They move closer, their lips about to touch, their eyes close, and they do, they kiss gently, sweetly. But just as quickly as it started it stops with a,_

"Whoa, oh my god, I saw something when we kissed!"

"What? What did you see?"

"I was with someone in a small space but I can't see who I was with or where I was."

_But then Maya's phone goes off interrupting her memories. Emily's entire body is flushed as she watches Maya answer her phone knowing she remembered the photo booth._

"Shana, hey."

_"Shana! Fucking Shana! That girl ruins everything!" _

"So, what happened to you? Emily said you had to go straight home from practice."

"I'm grounded for the weekend. I can only go to my swim meet and then go home right after. No friends no nothing that's why I called to tell you that I can't make our date for coffee tomorrow morning. Can I have a rain check?"

"Of course. Definitely, we'll go another time; sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's fine Maya, I'll be free by Monday and then maybe we can do something."

"Sure. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

"What was that all about?"

_Maya sits back down next to Emily._

"Shana's grounded for the weekend so she had to cancel our date."

"Oh that sucks." _Yeah for her but not for me! _"So do you still want to get coffee in the morning?"

"Emily! Are you scammin' on my date with Shana!"

"What? No, I was just…" Emily panics.

Maya is in stitches, "Oh my god if you could've seen the look on your face just then! I'm dying!"

Emily chuckles at herself just imagining what her face looked like, "Cute Maya, so yes or no?"

"Oh definitely yes after that. How could I even think of saying no. Oh my god, my stomach hurts!"

_Maya's laughter gets Emily laughing too. So much for studying…_

**_A little while later…_**

"So just before you got here, my mom said that I would be spending the weekend at your house."

"What?" Emily asks with a silly smile plastered on her face.

"They don't want me here alone and they want an adult nearby."

"I guess you can't blame them."

"I think I feel safer too. So let's get a bag packed and head over to your house," she says with a skip in her step and that irresistible head tilt.

"Do you know why they asked for you to stay at my house?"

"Probably because we've been spending so much time together lately with the studying and all."

"Yeah, that makes sense." _Thank you Mrs. St. Germain!_

_Emily is on cloud nine…_

**_At the Fields…_**

"Hello Maya, how have you been?" asks Mrs. Fields bringing her in for a hug.

"Pretty great except for the part when I found out about my sister."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. That must've been so hard for you to hear."

"It was but Emily and Shana were both there for me and I'm truly grateful for that otherwise I might've spun into some kind of depression."

_Mrs. Fields looks at her daughter when Maya mentions Shana making sure she's handling the green eyed monster with some dignity._

"Well dealing with a family member's passing is never easy, I'm just glad Emily was there for you," she says winking at her daughter.

"She was thank you Mrs. Fields."

"Why don't you two bring Maya's stuff up to your room while I run out and get the pizza I ordered."

"Okay, thanks mom, I didn't even realize how hungry I was."

"Yeah, me either."

_The girls make their way up to Emily's room and Maya walks right in even though she hasn't been in her house since before the accident. Emily notices and says something._

"So, Maya, how did you know which room was mine?"

"Oh my god, I don't know, I just knew! This is incredible! Emily, I'm remembering!"

"I know and you remembered the boat house too so yeah I think it's incredible!"

_Maya leaps into Emily's arms to celebrate this tiny breakthrough and Emily takes this moment to hold her close to her._

"Sorry Em, I just got really excited."

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad that I was the one to share this with you."

"You are?" she smiles and winks while keeping her arms around Emily's neck.

"Yes. I am. And I hope I'm around for a lot more of your memories," she says with a loving smile.

"Ya know what? I hope you are too."

_She keeps her eyes on Emily but quickly releases her to carry her bag to the window seat. She then plops herself on top of the bed while Emily sits in the chair across from her. _

"So, do you have a side?" asks Maya sort of innocently.

"A side?" Emily asks confused.

"Of the bed."

"I kinda sleep in the middle," Emily answers shyly recollecting this conversation.

"I, a, kinda sleep in the middle too," she smiles lying down on her side with her head propped up on her bent arm.

"Umm, why don't we go downstairs and get the table ready for when my mom gets back," Emily tries desperately to redirect the conversation.

"Okay, that sounds good."

_But when Maya gets up off the bed she notices a picture of her and Emily. She's behind Emily with her arms around her. She picks it up from her nightstand and asks,_

"What's this?"

Emily is a bit panicked as she tries to explain, "Oh that. We were just messing around and Hannah took our picture. It came out so nice that I decided it was worthy of framing."

"I agree. I like it. Do you think I could get a copy?"

"Yeah sure!" Emily perks up.

"Cool, let's go. I hope your mom gets back soon, I'm so hungry I could eat this picture."

_"I'm so hungry I could eat…stop it Emily. You can't go there!"_

**_After dinner…_**

"Okay girls, it's getting late and I would really like Emily to get to bed."

"But mom it's kind of early."

"I know but you have your swim meet tomorrow afternoon and you need to be rested. Maya, you don't mind do you?"

"No not at all. It's been a busy day and I'm ready for bed anyway."

"Then that settles it, goodnight girls," Mrs. Fields retires for the evening with her mind at peace because she knows nothing is going to happen between the two to them, at least not yet anyway.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Mrs. Fields."

_She smiles as she turns in for the night leaving the girls to get ready for bed. Emily closes the door behind them while Maya starts undressing. When Emily turns back around all she sees is Maya's bare back and cheekies. She licks her lips wanting desperately to make love to her beautiful, beautiful Maya but she knows she can't. She shakes the images from her mind and opens her dresser drawer pulling out her pajama pants and tank top. She too begins undressing and just as she did to Maya, Maya is now doing to her looking at her fit body having thoughts she's wondering if she should be having…_

Emily turns around, "So are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

"Cute pajamas," Emily notices.

"It's getting colder out so I think pajama pants with penguins on them is fitting."

Emily starts laughing, "You are just too cute for words."

"Oh, you think I'm cute."

"Let's just go to bed."

_They giggle as they get under the covers while Maya rather nonchalantly says,_

"Whatever you say Emily Catherine Fields."

Emily sits up in her bed looking at Maya who is lying down on her side, "Maya! Oh my god, you know my middle name!"

Maya sits up too, "I do! I know your middle name!"

_They both fall back onto the bed laughing and crying tears of joy._

"Oh Emily, I remembered your middle name! I remembered your room! I remembered the boat house! This day started off so sad but now I'm so happy!"

"And I'm happy for you. You deserve this so much," Emily says positioning herself on her side so she can look at her Maya, her fiancé, her soul mate.

_They stay up for a bit talking about anything and everything before they finally fall asleep. As the night goes on, Maya turns her back to Emily with eyes closed sleeping peacefully and a sweet smile on her face. Emily naturally turns on her side snuggling into Maya like she always does placing her hand on her side, she too with a sweet smile on her face dreaming of the two of them finding their love for each other once again…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Coming Up_****_:_**

**_Emily and Maya have a coffee date._**

**_The Swim Meet._**

**_With Shana temporarily out of the way, Emily asks Maya out on another date to the movies?_**


	16. The Challenge

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**_**_****_I am at a loss for words at this latest revelation of Shay Mitchell's, tweeting that she prefers the Paily ship over the Emaya ship. I think the reason she prefers it is because it's easier. It's very Nick Jr. as opposed to the intense chemistry she shares with Bianca, a very HBO verging on Cinemax chemistry. I think she is comfortable with Lindsay because they don't share the intense kissing scenes that she and Bianca shared._**

**_Show your love for Bianca by tuning in to Teen Wolf Monday nights at 10pm on MTV. She doesn't get a lot of minutes on the show but the minutes she gets are worth the investment of your time... _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Now back to our story…**

**I'm glad that you are enjoying the time that Emily and Maya are spending together. I'm also glad that you approve of the pace of this story. I know you don't like Shana but I think she is needed for what I have planned for future chapters. But I also think you're gonna like what I have planned…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16: The Challenge**

"Oh Emily, I remembered your middle name! I remembered your room! I remembered the boat house! This day started off so sad but now I'm so happy!"

"And I'm happy for you. You deserve this so much," Emily says positioning herself on her side so she can look at her Maya, her fiancé, her soul mate.

_They stay up for a bit talking about anything and everything before they finally fall asleep. As the night goes on, Maya turns her back to Emily with eyes closed sleeping peacefully and a sweet smile on her face. Emily naturally turns on her side snuggling into Maya like she always does placing her hand on her side, she too with a sweet smile on her face dreaming of the two of them finding their love for each other once again…_

**_The next morning…_**

_Emily awakens on her back with Maya snuggled close to her, her arm resting across her belly with her hand atop her outer arm. Maya breathes peacefully in her sleep bringing a warm smile to Emily's face. If only she would remember that this is where she is supposed to be, that this is where she was meant to be. Emily tightens her arms around her soul mate reveling in the moment of their closeness._

_Maya begins to stir in her arms making cute quiet awakening sounds. Emily feels every breath and every movement of her body bringing an even wider smile to her face as she breathes in and out. Maya stretches, reaching across Emily's body before plopping herself back onto her finding comfort in her arms, feeling relaxed in her embrace, not giving a second thought to the person who wants to harm her because right now she senses her safety with Emily. _

"Good morning," Maya says softly with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning back," Emily says bringing Maya closer to her body and then she suddenly realizes what she is doing and stops.

"Why did you stop?" I like that you want to hold me. It makes me feel safe and it feels really good too.

_Emily's entire body turns crimson as Maya is becoming quite bold in her bed, still with her eyes closed holding onto Emily._

"Oh, I, I…"

Maya laughs, "You are so cute when you're nervous. I like that I make you nervous." Finally she opens her eyes propping herself up on her elbow looking directly into Emily's eyes to say, "So, you like girls and from your nervousness, I'm gonna guess that you like me a little more than as just a friend." She winks forcing Emily to look away so she can regain her composure.

"I do like you. That's why you and I are going out for coffee this morning. Remember?" she reminds with a playful smile and excitement in her eyes.

"You're right so maybe we should get ready for our date," she says just before bringing her lips up towards Emily kissing her on the cheek. Emily is unable to move as the gentle touch of her lips on her skin sends a jolt of electricity throughout her body.

_Maya bounces into the bathroom to take a shower glancing over her shoulder with a flirty smile thrown directly at Emily who is sitting up on her bed. But once Maya leaves her room, she falls back, her arms above her head, feeling giddy about Maya falling in love with her all over again…_

"Hey mom, Maya and I are gonna go out for coffee. We'll see you later."

"Okay girls have fun but keep in mind that you have your swim meet this afternoon. Got it?"

"Yes mom, I've got it."

"Bye Mrs. Fields. Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"You're welcome anytime Maya. I hope you know that. We'll see you again tonight?

"Yeah, it's nice to feel so welcome thank you."

"Great, then I'll see you later, good bye girls."

_They hop in Emily's car and off they go to the coffee shop. They enjoy a nice quiet ride to town, both smiling most of the way. But Emily becomes concerned as Maya puts her head in her phone checking messages that Emily assumes could only be from Shana._

"Is everything okay?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, it's just Shana. She wanted to know if I was going to the swim meet."

"And…"

"And I told her yes. Why? Does that bother you?"

"No. I mean, you're both going to be there so I guess it's only natural that you would talk to her."

"But you don't like it."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes."

_They both share a laugh as Emily pulls into a parking space near the coffee shop._

"Em, wait."

_They stay in the car to talk for a few minutes before going in._

"Yeah?"

"You knew me before the accident and you're gay and I'm gay and I feel a closeness to you that seems very natural. A closeness that makes me wonder if we were ever more than friends."

"Would it upset you if we were?"

"No. It would make me curious as to why you wouldn't tell me. I mean, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Maya, you've been through so much. And you didn't remember me. How overwhelming would that have been to find out that you and I were closer than just friends but you didn't remember."

"Hmm. I see your point but how close were we?"

_Just then Noel slams his hands on the hood of Emily's car scaring the crap out of them. They both scream before getting out of the car to curse him out. But in a way Emily is relieved to have their conversation interrupted. _

**_In the coffee shop…_**

_The girls order their coffees and sit in one of the booths to start their date…_

"So, are you ready for today? I hear Shana is out for blood since her mom grounded her. She's had a lot of time to focus."

"Maybe so. But it's not all about focus. It's about talent."

"Ohh. Well excuse me Miss Olympic swimmer."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Me? I'm the musician remember or did you hit your head too?"

Emily laughs, "You are a really good swimmer. I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"After the meet, you and I will have a race."

"You and me? Are you crazy? You'll kick my ass."

"I'm not so sure about that. They might even try to recruit you."

"You're so full of it."

"Am I? Why don't we find out for sure after the meet?"

"Fine. I **will** kick your ass if you really want me to."

"I want…"

**_At the Swim Meet…_**

_Maya sits in the stands waiting to root for her girls while Emily and Shana prepare for their meet in the girls' locker room. Emily puts in her headphones trying to drown out all the background noise so she can visualize her event. In the meantime, Shana puts in her headphones so she can concentrate on annihilating Emily in __**their **__events. But Emily doesn't notice because the thoughts of her event fade into thoughts of her racing against Maya, stroke for stroke, breath for breath, smile for smile and kiss for kiss…_

_They make their way to the pool, both girls looking into the stands for Maya who waves in their direction so Emily and Shana wave back hoping her wave was only for one of them. The meet starts and Emily and Shana both win their events. And finally at the end of the meet there is only one swim left, the 100m breaststroke, but who will win…_

Shana mouths to Emily, "I own you." Then she looks into the stands and then looks again at Emily and mouths, "She's mine."

_Emily is livid. There's no way she's going to let Shana fuck up their progress and now she's about to kick her ass in the pool __**and**__ get the girl too…_

_The gun goes off and the girls dive into the pool racing stroke for stroke but as Emily pulls away she glances up in the stands. She sees Maya looking worried and decides to pull back. Shana gains the lead winning by a millisecond. Emily takes off her goggles looking out into the stands to watch Maya standing and clapping and cheering but she also sees the look she gives her, she knows._

_Maya joins the girls just before they head off to their lockers, both Emily and Shana are wrapped in towels when she gives each of them a hug. _

_"That was so exciting! You two were brilliant! I was in so much suspense for the last event and Shana you pulled it out! Congratulations!" she exclaims wrapping her arms around her neck giving her a quick peck on the cheek. _

_This bothers Emily so much that she starts to make her way to the locker room. _

"Nice try Fields but I guess we all know who the best is, don't we?"

"Not really," Emily says quietly under her breath.

"What was that? Did you say you're right?" Shana smirks.

"I think you were both excellent," Maya intercedes.

"Hey Shana, coach wants to talk to you!" yells one of their teammates.

"So Maya, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure, later."

"Bye."

"Em, hey Em, wait up. I want to talk to you."

"What about?" she asks with her head down.

"You threw that race. Why? I saw you look up into the stands for a split second and then Shana blows by you to win. What gives Emily Fields?" Maya asks with her infamous head tilt and sculpted eyebrow arch.

_Emily's head pops up, "How did she know?" she thinks to herself._

"I saw the urgency in her eyes. Winning meant more to her than to me and anyway I needed to save my strength to swim with you. So, get on your suit and let's do this," she says finding her smile again.

"Oh Miss Fields, you don't miss a beat do you."

"Nope. Come on, let's go."

They enter the locker room together. Emily fixes her hair in her cap while Maya undresses in her view. Emily can't help but look in her direction, watching her slip her shirt over her head, watching her slip her jeans off of her body, watching her unclasp her bra sliding the straps down her shoulder releasing it onto the bench exposing her sexy bare back. She can't look away until Maya sensing her eyeballing her, looks over her shoulder asking Emily, "Hey you think you can help me with my top? I can never get it tight enough."

Emily shakes out of her trance and says rather shakily, "Sssure."

_She walks over to her taking the string from her bikini top tying it securely behind her back making sure to graze her skin with her fingertips as much as possible without making it obvious. Maya smiles knowing exactly what she's doing and thinking how cute she's being. _

"Em could you turn around while I slip out of my panties?"

"Oh, oh, of course," Emily stutters with some embarrassment.

"There, I'm all ready to kick your ass."

_Emily laughs turning to look at her but her laugh quickly fades away as she can't help but admire her beauty from head to toe bringing a hint of blush to Maya's cheeks. _

"I'm not gonna let you win like I did with Shana."

"You won't need to cuz I'm gonna leave you behind high and dry," she winks.

_They get on the starting blocks take a deep breath and into the pool they go swimming in sync, stroke for stroke, breath for breath, smile for smile into the kick turn and back to where they started. Maya is cruising along just as Emily knew she would, she's actually swimming better than she is. But Emily can't let the musician beat her or is Maya going to beat her on her own merit? Emily kicks it into high gear surprising Maya as she passes her touching the edge of the pool by an arm length. _

Maya pulls off her goggles breathing heavily, "Hey, your arms are longer than mine so technically I win."

"What! You are so full of it. I told you, you could swim."

"And I told you I was gonna kick your ass and I almost did," she says smiling all flirty.

Emily leans over the rope separating their lanes laughing at Maya's quick wittedness, "So Maya I was thinking…"

Maya swims over to her holding onto the edge of the pool, "Thinking about what?" She asks with that adorable head tilt.

"What would you say about going to dinner and seeing a movie with me tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie. I think they have a name for that," she flirts.

Emily looks down at the water and then back up at Maya, "Yeah, I think they call it a date."

"A date. Are you asking me out on another date?" she asks while eye sexing Emily.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well then we better get to your house so we can get ready for our date. Two dates in one day. Wow, you work fast Miss Fields, you work fast…" she says as she lifts herself out of the pool sashaying to the girls' locker room with all of her exposed cheekiness.

_Emily slaps the water with her open palm making quite a splash as the excitement of their impending date takes over. She steps out of the pool still watching Maya saunter into the locker room smiling widely because everything appears to be going her way…_

But alas appearances can be deceiving as Shana steps out of the shadows, a plan forming in her head as to how she can keep this date from happening_, _"Oh Emily I'm so glad the girls on the team told me that you and Maya were girlfriend and girlfriend for months before that whole thing happened with her twin sister. Emily, Emily, Emily, tsk tsk. What is Maya going to do when she finds out that the two of you were in love and you kept that from her? Oh, I know, **you** are going to lose Maya for good. You, Emily are going to lose Maya to me…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_Shana tries to come between Emily and Maya on their first official date._**

**_Will she succeed?_**


	17. The Date?

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**_**Isn't it interesting that the new black girl's name on PLL is "Shana" (pronounced, Shawna) and that was Bianca Lawson's character's name in "Secret Life of an American Teenager"…_**

**So, here we go, the movie theater date that you all want so badly but that you don't want Shana interfering with. Hmm. I wonder what will happen, let's find out…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 17: The Date?**

"Well then we better get to your house so we can get ready for our date. Two dates in one day. Wow, you work fast Miss Fields, you work fast…" she says as she lifts herself out of the pool sashaying to the girls' locker room with all of her exposed cheekiness.

_Emily slaps the water with her open palm making quite a splash as the excitement of their impending date takes over. She steps out of the pool still watching Maya saunter into the locker room smiling widely because everything appears to be going her way…_

But alas appearances can be deceiving as Shana steps out of the shadows, a plan forming in her head as to how she can keep this date from happening_, _"Oh Emily I'm so glad the girls on the team told me that you and Maya were girlfriend and girlfriend for months before that whole thing happened with her twin sister. Emily, Emily, Emily, tsk tsk. What is Maya going to do when she finds out that the two of you were in love and you kept that from her? Oh, I know, **you** are going to lose Maya for good. **You**, Emily are going to lose Maya to me…"

**_Later that evening…_**

"Emily, are you sure this is a good idea?" her mom asks.

"Mom, it's a way to jog her memory without me telling her that we were together before the accident. You know what her doctor said, we can't overwhelm her otherwise it could backfire."

"And you don't think dinner and a movie is overwhelming her?" questions Emily's mom.

"Mom, please let me have this. I won't push anymore if you let me have this," she pleads.

"Fine, go on your date but don't be surprised if it doesn't turn out the way you were hoping."

"Mom, how about a little optimism, please. I need some shred of hope. I need this and so does she."

"Just be careful with her, okay?"

"Mom, of course. I have to go pick her up at her house now since she didn't have anything to wear here. And I kind of wanted to pick her up like it's a real date. We won't be late, I promise."

"Then go Emily. But…just go."

_Emily hugs her mom and steps out of the house with a kick ass smile on her face. She drives over to Maya's and just as she is about to get out of her car, she gets a text from Shana._

**Go through with this date and I will tell Maya that you two were way more than friends before the accident.**

**Kisses…**

_A look of panic washes over Emily's face as her phone rings, it's Hannah._

"Hey Em. What's going on?"

"Oh Hannah, I was just about to take Maya out to dinner and a movie but I don't think I can."

"What! Why not!"

"Because of that fucking Shana."

"Shana? I thought she was grounded. What could she possibly do to come between you two?"

"She is grounded but somehow she found out that Maya and I were more than friends before the accident and she's threatening to tell Maya."

"Em! You have to tell her! If Shana tells her before you, she might…"

"I know. But how do I tell her."

"Go on the date as planned. I'll tell Caleb what's going on and he can jam her phone signal or something. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Hannah. I owe you."

"Well, you can pay up with deets of your awesome date with Maya."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Hannah. And thanks."

_Emily gets out of her car walking nervously up to the St. Germains' door. She takes in a breath letting it out slowly just before she knocks on the door. The door knob turns, the door opens lazily and there she is…_

"Hey Em. Don't you look nice."

_Emily is wearing a jean skirt, a red tank top with a plaid button down over it and flats. Her makeup is casual with a touch of lip color and her hair flows calmly down her back._

"Oh Maya, you look absolutely beautiful."

_She's wearing jeans and a long sleeve tight low cut blue knit top with boots just below her knee. Her hair rests softly against her shoulders and her makeup is very natural with a little extra mascara to deepen her eyes and a delicious looking lip gloss._

_Maya smiles sweetly with a tilt of her head and a bit of blush seeping onto her cheeks. She takes a strand of Emily's hair in between her fingers sliding them all the way to her ends sending chills of excitement throughout Emily's body._

"Shall we go?" she asks.

"We shall," Emily says taking her hand to lead her to her car.

_In the meantime, Hannah tells Caleb about Shana. He is able to block her cell so that she can't text or call Maya. This will buy Emily some time with her but she's going to find out sooner or later. She just hopes it's later and that Emily is the one to tell her…_

**_At the Grille…_**

_Emily and Maya have dinner at The Grille sitting across from one another. They talk so easily with each other, it feels so effortless. _

"So, Em. Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, of all the girls you could be having dinner with and going to the movies with and you choose me. Why?"

Emily smiles tilting her head away from Maya's eyes. She thinks about what she's going to say as she looks back up at Maya, "Because, you make me feel good about who I am without making me feel like I have to be someone I'm not."

"Hmm, I make you feel good." She reaches across the table placing her hand over Emily's brushing her pinky finger gently over the top of her hand. "You make me feel good too," she smiles with that irresistible head tilt.

_Unfortunately their intimate moment is interrupted as their food arrives. But they manage to continue their conversation, keeping it light which is exactly how Emily needs it to be right now. Once they have finished with their dinner, they walk a few blocks to the only movie theater in town._

"So, which movie do you want to see? Something romantic or scary or funny?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I don't really remember what kind of movies I like. Do you?"

"Let's go with scary."

"Why? Do you know how I'll react like maybe I might leap into your arms?" She asks with a curious eyebrow arch.

"One can only hope, can't she?" Emily flirts.

"Emily! You sly thing you! I love it!" she says with a wink.

_But unbeknownst to Hannah, Caleb and Emily, Shana sneaks out of her house determined to bring this date to an end…_

"So, what's this movie called again?"

"I Ran with a Werewolf."

"Hmm. That sounds kind of familiar. But I know I've never seen anything like this before, at least I don't think I have," she says wondering.

_The girls make small talk just before the movie starts. As the lights go down, Emily takes Maya's hand in hers to which Maya looks at Emily shyly._

_Emily knows what happened on their first date before the accident and she's wondering if Maya will have any recollection of it. She's not really sure what to do with herself because she has zero interest in the movie. Her only interest is in being alone in the dark with her Maya. She wants desperately to kiss her just like last time but she's afraid to make the first move, just like last time…_

_Maya's thoughts are kind of similar. She too feels herself being drawn to Emily in a more romantic way than before. She too has no interest in this movie and wonders if Emily picked it on purpose. "Is there something else she wants to be doing with me in the dark?" She asks herself. Maya turns her body to say something to Emily but before she has a chance too, Emily kisses her. Maya's eyes widen with surprise as Emily pulls away apologetically._

"I'm so sorry Maya. I, I thought you wanted to. I, I shouldn't have assumed…"

"Em, shhh, I have to admit you took me by surprise but I'm not complaining."

"You're not?"

"I think I want you to kiss me again but this time I want to kiss you back," she gazes into her welcoming eyes.

_Emily's eyes glaze over as her words hit her, "She really wants to kiss me! Yes!"_

_They lean in towards one another. Maya places her hand on Emily's face slipping it to the back of her neck drawing her closer and closer to her mouth. Their eyes stay focused on each other, losing themselves in the moment, letting their eyelids collapse bringing them into complete darkness just as their lips are about to touch…_

**_In town…_**

_Hannah and Caleb decide to go out for some ice cream to celebrate their victory of keeping Shana's phone silent but as they drive by the movie theater, Hannah spies who she thinks is Shana._

"Stop the car!" Hannah screams.

She scares the crap out of Caleb as he slams on the brakes, "What! Hannah what is it?"

"It's Shana! She's going to tell Maya!"

"Jesus Hannah, you could've gotten us seriously hurt, I thought I was about to hit someone!"

"We have to block her from coming between them!"

"And what are we supposed to do to stop her!"

"There are three movies and I know which one they picked."

"How do you know?"

"I just do but I bet Shana doesn't."

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. Let's just get in there and stop her from going to 'I Ran with a Werewolf'.

"That's the movie they picked?"

"If you brought me to that movie, would we watch it or…"

"Oh, right. Got it."

_Hannah and Caleb follow Shana hoping to cause more interference for Emily and Maya. They just hope they can stop her before she stops Emily…_

_They spy her entering the romantic movie. She's using her cell phone light to try to find them. It's gonna take a while to go through all the seats so Hannah gets Caleb to keep watch of her while she goes to warn Emily…_

**_I Ran with a Werewolf…_**

_Their eyes close as their bodies diminish the space between them and their lips finally meet. Maya moves Emily's hair with her hand keeping it from covering her face so their lips can enjoy each other without any distractions. The kiss is sweet and slow at first with lips touching gently, giving each other soft pecks before moving in for a more passionate display of affection. Emily's hand falls on top of Maya's thigh as she turns her body to assist her in giving more to their kiss. It's been a long time since Maya remembers giving or receiving this kind of affection and the one thing she knows for sure is that she's going for it, and she does…_

_Her mouth opens hoping Emily's will follow suit and she does. She pulls Emily into the kiss as her other hand finds the nape of her neck bringing her closer to her waiting lips. Emily smiles into the kiss as she remembers it just like this, Maya being the dominant one, choosing the style and depth of the kiss. The kiss becomes more aggressive as the girls need to find their breath so they can continue their passionate connection. Their upper lips stay sealed as their bottom lips release leaving a space for them to inhale as much air as possible before their bottom lips find their rightful place. Their lips seal once more, mouths open and free as Maya tests the waters by dipping her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily is caught by surprise but let's Maya know that she accepts her invitation to explore her warmth and the depths within…_

_Emily plays with Maya's tongue reuniting it with hers pushing hers into her mouth knowing exactly how Maya likes it. Maya's mouth opens wider drawing Emily's lips to hers, keeping their mouths moving forgetting about everyone and everything around them, making this moment theirs and only theirs but alas, it must come to an end as Emily's cell phone vibrates incessantly. Maya can no longer take it as she pulls away breathless,_

"Just answer it. I can't concentrate on the kiss and that's all I want to do right now."

"I'm so sorry Maya. It's probably my mom."

_She looks at her cell in a huff. But then her eyes widen as she reads,_

**Shana is here! Get Maya out now!**

**Hannah**

"Oh my god, Maya, we have to go."

"But the movie's not over and I was really enjoying it," she says with her eyes all a flutter.

"Seriously, we need to go now."

"Okay, okay, is everything all right?"

"No, I'll explain when we get home. Okay? Just please come with me now."

_They leave through the emergency exit walking down the deserted alleyway just before Shana enters the the movie with Caleb close behind._

_Hannah quickly grabs a seat in the darkness hiding from Shana who once again grabs her cell to light her way looking for Emily and Maya. Once Shana passes her, Hannah gets up and bolts out of there with Caleb leaving Shana alone and frustrated and angry…_

_But before Emily and Maya exit the alleyway, Emily stops._

"Em, what is it?"

_She turns to look at Maya walking her up against the outside wall of the theater. She presses her body against her resting her forehead on Maya's. She takes a breath then says,_

"When we get home, there's something I need to tell you. I didn't want to just yet but I feel like I have to. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Emily, is this about us? Our past?"

_She looks up at Maya answering her with her eyes. But before Emily can pull away, Maya wraps her arms around Emily's neck bringing her in for a kiss, surprising her with her forwardness. _

Emily tries to pull away, "Maya."

"Shhh, baby, I want this."

_Emily lets her be kissed by Maya once more but all she can focus on is that Maya called her, "baby." And just like that as if a switch went off in her head she lets Maya kiss her just as she's been craving all night long…_

_While Maya and Emily continue getting to know each other, Shana storms out of the theater fuming. "Oh Emily, you may have won this time around but I'll be damned if you'll win next time." And just like that her mind gives her the perfect way to end Emaya, the Winter Formal. With that, she stomps her way home, sneaking back into her house unnoticed. _

Emily tries to talk as Maya kisses down her neck, "Hey, we have to go."

"But, I don't want to," she says between nibbles. "I think this is so hot. I feel so free."

"Maya, please. We have to go. We can finish this later."

Maya looks at Emily, "You mean, at your house, in your bed."

"Yes, that's what I mean."

_Maya's breathing increases as the thought of sleeping next to Emily has her all flustered. _

"That is, if you can handle being so close to me," Emily flirts as she walks away leaving Maya against the wall unable to move.

"Hey, wait up! Don't you dare leave me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They hop into Emily's car to drive back to the Fields. They walk onto the porch and Emily says, "So, this is where I would give you a good night kiss."

Maya leans up to Emily's ear and whispers, "I'd rather you save that good night kiss for later." She winks opening the front door leaving Emily weak in the knees…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**Will Emily and Maya continue their good night kiss in Emily's bedroom?**

**Will Emily be able to tell Maya about their past before Shana does at the Winter Formal?**


	18. The Truth

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**So now you're calling me "babe" to get quicker updates. Well I guess it worked cuz here ya go!**

**Rated T**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

**Chapter 18: The Truth**

_While Maya and Emily continue getting to know each other, Shana storms out of the theater fuming. "Oh Emily, you may have won this time around but I'll be damned if you'll win next time." And just like that her mind gives her the perfect way to end Emaya, the Winter Formal. With that, she stomps her way home, sneaking back into her house unnoticed. _

Emily tries to talk as Maya kisses down her neck, "Hey, we have to go."

"But, I don't want to," she says between nibbles. "I think this is so hot. I feel so free."

"Maya, please. We have to go. We can finish this later."

Maya looks at Emily, "You mean, at your house, in your bed."

"Yes, that's what I mean."

_Maya's breathing increases as the thought of sleeping next to Emily has her all flustered. _

"That is, if you can handle being so close to me," Emily flirts as she walks away leaving Maya against the wall unable to move.

"Hey, wait up! Don't you dare leave me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They hop into Emily's car to drive back to the Fields. They walk onto the porch and Emily says, "So, this is where I would give you a good night kiss."

Maya leans up to Emily's ear and whispers, "I'd rather you save that good night kiss for later." She winks opening the front door leaving Emily weak in the knees…

**_Inside the Fields home…_**

_Emily follows Maya to her room and just when they are about to start that good night kiss, the lights go on to reveal Mrs. Fields sitting on Emily's bed._

"Did you have a nice night girls?"

"Mom, you scared us. What are you doing?"

"I just want to make it perfectly clear where Maya is to sleep tonight. On that mattress on the floor or you can sleep there and Maya can sleep in your bed. Well, it's late, sleep well you two and leave your door open when you go to bed."

_Mrs. Fields walks out leaving the girls to contemplate the situation._

"Whoa. What is up with your mom?"

"I guess she figures if our date went well then things might get heated between us so she's making sure it doesn't get too hot in here."

Maya laughs, "She is a wicked woman. I see you take after her."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

_Emily inches her way closer to Maya but her forward progress is interrupted by her mother once more._

"Girls, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mom, we're fine."

"Good, now after you get ready for bed, lights out and get some sleep."

"Okay!"

"I can't believe this."

"Don't worry about it baby. I'm still gonna give you your goodnight kiss. Even with the door open."

_She walks closer to Emily. Emily can't mask the excitement flowing through her body at this very moment. Maya puts her arms around Emily's neck while Emily puts her hands on Maya's waist. They look lovingly into each other's eyes and then it happens. Maya presses her closed lips ever so gently against Emily's but their mouths can't help but move slowly apart as their tongues descend into a warm beautiful safe place. The kiss continues until there is a need for air. They reluctantly pull away from each other looking so intensely into one another's eyes._

"Oh baby, don't stop. I need more. I want more."

"I do too. You have no idea but…"

"But what beautiful?" she asks pushing Emily's hair behind her ear.

_"Oh my god she called me beautiful. Oh how I just want to kiss every inch of her body and let her know that I'm the one she truly loves. That I am her soul mate."_

"There's something I need to tell you. There's something you need to know before this goes any further."

"Em, baby, you're kind of scaring me. What is it?"

"Maya, come, sit. There's so much you don't remember and I want to be the one to tell you before someone else does."

"Oh, I like this bossy Emily."

Emily smiles for just a second before she says, "The doctor told us that you should remember things on your own and if we force your memories on you then it could set back your recovery."

"So, that's why you haven't been upfront with me?"

"Yeah but it's more than that. Maya, you don't remember me."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," she says placing the palm of her hand against Emily's caramel cheek. "But I know we have this connection. A connection that is real and true and amazing."

"We do," I say looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"You, Maya, are the love of my life."

Maya pulls her hand away, "What?"

"Yes, you, Maya, you are everything to me."

"Emily, what are you saying?"

"Before your accident, you and I dated. We told each other that we loved each other. It was the most magical moment I've ever experienced. There is no other Maya, only you."

_Maya thinks about the words she just said to her. "I knew we had a connection, but love? We were in love?"_

Maya stands up looking down at Emily, "You knew this and you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't. I told you they told me not to," she says panicked.

"Emily, you're saying that I'm in love with you? That you and I are in love?" Maya says out loud trying to comprehend everything.

"Yes, but there's more. I know why your sister was killed instead of you."

"What!"

"The person who did it is Paige McCullers. She was in love with me, so in love that she wanted you out of the picture."

"Paige, Paige, I know that name," she says pacing the room.

"She's the girl who tried to…"

"Drown you. She tried to drown you and you still dated her! I remember her!"

"Oh my god Maya, that's great news!"

"Is it? That I would remember the girl who tried to drown you and not you!"

"Maya, please. There's more."

"There better be more."

_Emily can see the hurt and anguish on her face wishing she could say anything to make it go away. Wishing she could hold her and comfort her. But instead she looks down at her nervous hands rubbing together._

"You and your family moved back to California and you changed your names. You became Catherine Janes. The Rosewood police helped you to disappear to keep you safe. I thought you were dead Maya! I thought you were the one in that body bag!"

"So let me guess, after you thought I was dead, you started dating **her** again, that psycho who killed my sister!"

"Maya! It's not like that!"

"But isn't it!"

Emily closes the bedroom door hoping her mom hasn't already heard them arguing, "I thought you were dead! The love of my life! I never would have dated her if I knew you were still alive!"

"But why her? You could've dated anyone but you chose that psycho Paige McCullers!"

"She was what I needed at the time. If I had known…"

"Emily, just don't."

"Maya, I sort of broke up with Paige right before I flew to California to visit the college I was thinking of going to. And who ends up being my roommate? Catherine Janes! When I saw it was really you I collapsed and you caught me, you held me, you kissed me, you made love to me! You, my soul mate came back to me!"

"Emily…"

"But then Paige followed me to California. I had no idea. You and I were wrapped up in each other's arms having just made the most beautiful love you could possibly imagine and in walks Paige."

"So you went back to her."

"No! I told her I knew it was over between us before I left I just didn't have the decency to say it to her face and then she confessed to killing your sister saying it was an accident!"

"An accident? She thought it was me. I highly doubt it was an accident!"

"She convinced us that it was and we chose to believe her because of –A."

"-A? Who the fuck is –A?"

"Someone who texts us that our loved ones will be harmed if we don't do what they say."

"What the fuck Emily!"

"Maya, only Paige and I knew that you were still alive so we had to come up with a plan to make sure –A didn't find out."

"What plan?"

"I went back to Rosewood with Paige pretending that she and I were still together while you stayed back in California. But –A found out that you were still alive when I got back. So –A went after me."

"What do you mean –A went after you?"

"-A is not one person it is a team and Paige was part of that team."

"Why am I not surprised by this?"

"She kidnapped me and you knew so you got the girls and Caleb to help find me. I was taken to the boathouse. You saved me from her, you saved me!"

"What do you mean I saved you?"

"You figured out that's where she took me and you fought her. You tried to drown her but Caleb pulled you away. The police stepped in and arrested Paige."

"Drown her? How fitting. So she's in jail?"

"No. She was being treated by the paramedics and so was I. She faked choking and pushed the police officer aside to jump you. She fought you and you fought back. She threw you hard and your head hit a rock knocking you unconscious. When you woke up, you didn't remember what happened and you didn't remember me."

"Where is she if she's not in jail?"

"She's in Radley Sanitarium. She was deemed incompetent to stand trial."

"She killed my sister and tried to kill me and she's in a fucking mental facility!"

"Yes."

"All because you and I are in love!"

"Yes."

"Jesus Emily."

_She sits on the mattress on the floor falling back lying down trying to comprehend everything that Emily just told her._

"Maya are you okay?"

Maya sits up staring daggers at Emily, "No! I'm not okay. You kept our love to yourself! How could you do that to me! How could I have ever fallen in love with someone like you!"

Tears begin to stream down Emily's face as she is stunned by Maya's hurtful words, "I, I didn't tell you because I love. Because I love you so so much!"

"I can't right now. I need to be alone."

"Maya."

"Emily please, leave me alone."

_Emily grabs her night clothes, a blanket and a pillow throwing herself on the downstairs couch sobbing, knowing that she may have just lost her soul mate for good…_

_Maya goes into the bathroom to wash her own tears away. She changes out of her clothes wondering how this amazing girl could be such an awful liar. She doesn't even want to be there anymore but she has no choice. She chooses the mattress on the floor not wanting any part of Emily at this moment. She lies awake trying not to cry but it goes in vain. Finally she cries herself to sleep only to fall into a dream…_

**Maya POV**

_She is standing in a field wearing a long white sleeveless flowing dress; the wind blowing softly causing her dress to move freely in the breeze. There are beautiful flowers everywhere; the birds are singing; the sun is shining. She twirls around, savoring every second of this incredible feeling. As she turns, I can tell that she sees someone in the distance. This someone is me. I start to walk towards her. She doesn't seem scared; she actually looks like she feels at ease because she thinks she already knows me. She can tell that I am a girl. I am wearing white too, a white loosely fitting top, white pants cuffed at my ankles and I am barefoot just like her. She is drawn to me; to my long straight hair, to my cinnamon complexion and to the most beautiful bright smile she has ever seen! Our pace quickens as we walk towards each other. I stand before her. It can't be! It's her! It's Emily! My beautiful, beautiful Emily! My soul mate! I am paralyzed as she slowly approaches me. Her smile widens as she reaches with an outstretched hand…_

_"Nooooooo!" It happened so fast, her once white clothing is now soaked in red; her smile fades; she looks into my eyes for the last time before they close for good; she collapses. I scream her name over and over again. Tears are running down my face as I hold my one and only true love, my soul mate against me. I am leaning over her lifeless body. My beloved Emily, 'No, no this can't be happening! Nooooo!' _

_The sun hides behind a cloud as a dark figure approaches in the shadows. As I'm holding onto my dear sweet Emily, the dark figure stands over me and raises both arms to remove the black hoodie… _

_"Paige!"_

**Narrator POV**

_Maya sits up quickly as she is startled by this dream. She falls back onto the mattress, her forearm over her eyes sobbing not understanding this dream or why she had it. Her head is spinning as she tries to put all the pieces together, Emily, her sister, Catherine Janes, soul mates, love, lies, hurt, anguish, murder, more lies, threats, -A, Paige…_

_"I don't want to be here anymore. I need to get out of this house. Everything feels like it's closing in around me, I can barely breathe, I have to get out, I just have too!"_

_So she does what she has to do. She grabs her phone…_

"I'm sorry it's so late but I need to get out of here now. Can I come over?"

"Oh my god! Of course. I'll tell my mom that your parents are out of town and you need a place to stay for the rest of the night."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this Shana."

"I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

_Maya gets dressed and packs up her things quietly. She leaves a note on the kitchen table and quietly slips out the back needing to have as much space between her and Emily as she possibly can._

_She turns to look at the house, one tear rolling down her face, thinking about those two words that she can't quite get out of her head, soul mates…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_**Yes they are having problems right now but you need to have some angst before you get to the big payoff and there will be a big payoff, I promise. Please don't give up on me or Emaya or this story!_**

**_Coming up:_**

**_Winter Formal_**

**_Emily's plan to win Maya back_**


	19. The Plans

**"****Soul Mates****"**

**Now you all are PMing me as your "babe" to get updates. Well okay then, I guess that's working too!**

**Rated T**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chatpter 19: The Plans**

_"I don't want to be here anymore. I need to get out of this house. Everything feels like it's closing in around me, I can barely breathe, I have to get out, I just have too!"_

_So she does what she has to do. She grabs her phone…_

"I'm sorry it's so late but I need to get out of here now. Can I come over?"

"Oh my god! Of course. I'll tell my mom that your parents are out of town and you need a place to stay for the rest of the night."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this Shana."

"I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

_Maya gets dressed and packs up her things quietly. She leaves a note on the kitchen table and quietly slips out the back needing to have as much space between her and Emily as she possibly can._

_She turns to look at the house, one tear rolling down her face, thinking about those two words that she can't quite get out of her head, soul mates…_

**_The next morning…_**

**_Emily POV_**

_I wake up all groggy surprised with myself that I was even able to sleep after last night. Everything that Maya said to me hurt so much but she was right. I should've told her, I wanted to but everyone told me not to. Oh why didn't I listen to my heart instead of my brain? I sit up on the couch resting my head in my hands, nursing an awful headache most likely from crying through the night. I must've worn myself out, that's how I was able to fall asleep. I'm almost afraid to go check on her. I don't want her to look at me the way she did last night I just couldn't bare it. But I need to see her. I slowly get up tenderly walking up the stairs trying not to make a sound so my mom stays in her room. The door is slightly ajar so I push it open. But there's no Maya. Where is she? Her bed is made her bag is gone! Damn it! I check the bathroom just to be sure but no Maya. I grab my cell phone bringing it downstairs as not to disturb my mother. As I descend the staircase, out of the corner of my eye I see something propped up on the kitchen table. I walk over to it, reluctant to pick it up because I think I know what it is. I knew it; it's a note, a note from Maya… _

**_Emily,_**

**_I can't do this anymore with you. I had to get out of this space. I had to get away, far away from you. Please don't try to call me, I won't answer. I trusted you. I was falling for you. And yes, I would've been your soul mate always and forever…_**

**_Maya_**

_My heart feels the sting of the dagger aimed at it. Tears fall freely down my face as I can't imagine not ever being with her again. I won't let this happen, I can't let this happen. I wipe the wetness from my face standing tall breathing in sharply and decide that I will do whatever it takes to get her back… _

_Just then my phone buzzes with a text…_

**_So you told Maya about your past. How'd that work for you?_**

**_It's working for me just fine as she lay in my arms all night long…_**

**_Shana_**

_The fire in my eyes turns my pupils to flames! I will not let Shana come between me and Maya! We are soul mates and no matter how much she wants to try to deny her feelings for me, she knows it too! We will be together again! I just need a plan to get her back and I know just the one who will help me…_

**_At Shana's…_**

**Narrator POV**

"So, Maya, I was thinking."

"Oh yeah, about what?" Maya asks quietly.

"I want to help you to get your mind off of whatever happened last night with you and Emily."

"I would love that. I just can't think about that anymore. It hurts too much," Maya says sadly.

"Oh Maya, I'm so sorry," Shana extends a hug to her and Maya accepts. "I was thinking maybe you could use a distraction. So, how 'bout we go to town and pick out our dresses for the Winter Formal."

Maya looks up at Shana with a small smile, "Yeah. I'd like that. Let's do it. I think it will be fun and exactly the distraction I need."

_Shana has the biggest smile on her face as she can feel Maya warming up to her and hopefully warming away from Emily._

"Are you sure it will be okay with your mom since you were grounded?"

"She told me last night that she thinks I learned my lesson and she actually suggested that I take you out to do that."

"Really? That's awesome. Okay then, let's do this," Maya says with a bit of excitement in her voice more so from the need to not think about last night…

**_At the coffee shop…_**

"Emily! Hey, what's going on?" Hannah questions as she spots Emily sitting by the window in the coffee shop.

"Hannah thanks for meeting me," she gives her the coffee she bought for her.

"Thanks and of course I'm here for you. What happened?"

"You better sit down for this." Hannah does as Emily suggests. "I told Maya about our past last night…"

"You what! You know what the doctor said!" Hannah freaks!

"I know but I couldn't lie to her anymore. She knew we were closer than just friends already but she didn't know now close."

"And now she does."

"Yep. And now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. Imagine being her and not knowing all of your past. Then you find out the girl you're falling for all over again truly is your soul mate. But the fact that you knew and she didn't, I can understand how she must feel, can't you?"

"Damn Hannah, the voice of reason coming from you?"

"Ha ha."

"No, but seriously you totally called it. And I do understand how she might feel. Unfortunately she left the house before I was able to explain more leaving me with this..."

_She gives the letter to Hannah to read…_

**_Emily,_**

**_I can't do this anymore with you. I had to get out of this space. I had to get away, far away from you. Please don't try to call me, I won't answer. I trusted you. I was falling for you. And yes, I would've been your soul mate always and forever…_**

**_Maya_**

"Oh my god, Emily, I'm so sorry. Do you know where she went?"

"Ohhh yeah. I got this text this morning."

**_So you told Maya about your past. How'd that work for you?_**

**_It's working for me just fine as she lay in my arms all night long…_**

**_Shana_**

"What a fucking bitch! I hate her!"

"I know and I used to like her."

"Me too but fuck that now."

"Hannah, I have to get her back and the only person standing in my way of that is Shana. What do I do?"

_Hannah looks out the window to think about what Emily can do to get Maya back and just as she does, she sees Shana and Maya walking by._

"Hannah, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing."

_But before Shana and Maya are out of view Emily looks over. She sees them walking close all smiles making her eyes narrow and her temper surge. _

"Emily. Emily. Just let it be for now. She can't get that far with her in one day. She's just a distraction for Maya and you know that. You're the one who has her heart and that's why she's hurting so much around you."

"You're right. So, now what?"

"So now we focus on the Winter Formal. It's next weekend which gives us a week to come up with the most perfectly romantic plan."

"But what about Shana? Now she has a week to confuse Maya's feelings."

"Em, true love always wins out in these scenarios. Trust me; Shana has no chance of getting Maya to fall in love with her in a week."

"I hope you're right."

"I am and you need to hold onto that. It's going to be your driving force to get her back. And I think I know just what to do to make that happen…"

**_The boutique…_**

_Shana and Maya walk into one of the local shops looking for something to wear to the Winter Formal at the Rosewood Country Club. They pick out some dresses in the boutique and start trying them on. When Maya emerges from the dressing room, all eyes are on her, especially Shana's..._

"Maya! You look amazingly beautiful! I didn't think it was possible for you to be even more stunning than you already are!"

"Shana, you're making me blush!"

"But it's true! You are a princess, you really are."

_Maya smiles sweetly, not sure how to handle all this new found attention especially after her tumultuous night with Emily. Her heart still aches but she needs a distraction and Shana is giving her exactly what she needs right now._

"She's right you know," says the sales girl. "You do look like a princess."

_This makes Maya blush even more which makes her feel kind of funny because she didn't think she was the blushing type…_

**_At the coffee shop…_**

"Hannah, sometimes I am absolutely amazed at your brilliance. That is an incredible plan! It has to work. It just has to!"

"I'll get Aria and Spencer to help out with the finer details and Maya will be yours again by the end of Winter Formal!"

_Emily leans back in her chair smiling from ear to ear. She no longer feels heartbroken and alone, she feels empowered and motivated to get her true love, to get her soul mate back in her arms again!_

_Hannah and Emily finish up their coffees making their way to their cars which are parked just beyond the boutique next door. But as they walk by the boutique, they both can't help but look at all the beautiful dresses in the window but even more beautiful, the person wearing one of them, it's Maya and she's gorgeous!_

"Oh Emily, she looks like someone out of a fairy tale!"

Emily smiles from ear to ear, "She does. And I'm going to make sure her happily ever after really does come true..."

**_At Radley Sanitarium…_**

_It's time for the patients to sit in the activity room to receive their daily visitation from family and friends. Mona Vanderwall deals out a deck of cards to herself while her parents do their best to not look disappointed or threatened by their daughter. Her expression is rather stoic as she plays the role of a mentally disturbed girl who's mind is a complete blank when it comes to all the damage she caused Spencer, Aria, Hannah and Emily. Her parents are at a loss as to what to say as they try to small talk their daughter. Mona can sense their nervousness and she is actually enjoying it quietly inside of her mind. She's really quite bored but then her eyes widen for a split second as her attention has been averted elsewhere. _

_Finally, her parents give up their attempt at getting any type of response or recognition from their daughter so they give her their love and leave her in the care of her doctors and nurses._

_Once her parents are out of view, Mona gets up sitting down in a chair across from a recent addition to the Sanitarium, Paige McCullers. Only a table separates the two as Paige sets up a board game not giving any mind to the person who just sat down._

"Paige, Paige, Paige. What did you do? I'll tell you what you did. You took matters into your own hands instead of letting the team help you. Now look at yourself. You've been labeled a crazy person. Are you Paige? A crazy person?"

"Just as crazy as you Mona," she says without looking up and with no emotion in her voice.

"Well, well look who has her head together. You really aren't crazy are you? You knew exactly what you were doing and how to get sent here."

"I learned from the best," she says looking up at Mona, only this time she keeps her eyes on her.

"Touché, Paige, touché."

"What do you want Mona?"

"I thought you and I could talk. You know, make sure we're on the same page, the –A page."

"I'm listening."

"You still want Emily back don't you?"

"I'm still listening."

"And I bet you'd do just about anything to fight for her, wouldn't you?"

"Keep going."

"Then you have to go after her. You have to make her yours again."

"Mona, if you haven't already noticed, you and I and all the other people in here are locked up. There's no getting out of here."

"What if I told you there was?"

Paige leans forward with her forearms resting on top of her legs, "What do you mean, there's a way to get out of here?"

"Listen up Paige, you abandoned the team. Now I'm giving you the opportunity to redeem yourself. Do you accept –A's generosity?"

"What do I have to do?"

"It's quite simple really just finish what you started but this time use the tools –A gives to you. It's the only way to prove that you're still a part of the team."

Paige narrows her eyes at Mona, "What tools?"

_Mona looks around nonchalantly removing an orderly's ID tag from her pocket. It has Paige's face but someone else's name on it. She slides it to Paige who makes sure no one is watching before she slides it off the table into the pocket of her robe._

"This is all well and good but once I get out of here, then what?"

_Mona sticks her hand into the other pocket of her robe placing a postcard on the table next to the board game. Paige reaches for the card flipping it over as she reads the words inscribed on it, _

**_Rosewood High Winter Formal Rosewood Country Club Friday, December 21, 2012_**

_Her pupils dilate into huge dark orbs while a devious smile forms across her face._

"Welcome back to the team, Paige, welcome back…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Coming Up:_**

**_Winter Formal. _**

**_Will Paige prove her worth to the -A team by finishing what she started?_**


End file.
